


Aph Smut Drabbles

by OneLetteredWonder



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, there is literally only sex here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: Literally all this is hetalia smut for random pairings like I don't know what you want from me. Pairings are the chapter titles





	1. 1p2p America

“This is so dirty,” Alfred mumbles, covering his red face with his hands. He peeks through his fingers when a soft chuckle fills the silence around him. Al is straddling him in the back seat of his car, his ever present smirk on his face.

“Muffin top it’s going to be fine,” He says reassuringly, kissing up Alfred’s jaw. The blonde twitches under the touches still not comfortable in the scenario he has found himself in. Or more realistically the scenario Al has put them in.

“Al we are in a church parking lot,” Alfred mumbles again, pushing away his chocolate skinned boyfriend back. Al pouts and tugs at one of his lip piercings with his teeth.

“Duh, it’s the safest place. Who questions a church?” Al snickers, running a hand down Alfred’s chest. Finally, Alfred seems to relax, letting Al push him this way and that and taking off his clothes one piece at a time. It takes only a few kisses and maybe Al biting a little too hard on his lip to get Alfred really in the mood. He holds Al tight to him, pushing their bare chest flush together. Al releases a soft sigh at the contact, loving the way Alfred’s heated skin feels against his. He huffs out when Alfred kisses up his neck.

He moves his hands down and works at the button on Alfred’s jeans, smirking to himself when it pops free. It takes some finagling but he manages to hold Alfred between his hands and start pumping. Alfred squirms and lets out the softest of moans, dropping his head to Al’s shoulder. It takes a few more hard strokes for Alfred to get the hint that Al wants to go quicker. He plays with the button his pants, nearly whining when he can’t get it. Al leans back and laughs at him, undoing it and kissing Alfred to get the pout off his face.

“Love me Alfred~” He coos to his blushing blondie. Alfred huffs and kisses him sweetly.

“It’s hard to do that in a car..” Al giggles and kisses him forcefully, turning the tender moment back into one of frenzied passion. Alfred manages to pull Al’s pants down just enough to grope him fully. Al sighs, leaning his head back. He swings his leg over Alfred and sits next to him to wiggle out of his clothing, Alfred does the same.

“What if we get caught?” Alfred asks once Al has situated himself back onto his lap. Al ‘pffts’ and runs his fingers through the soft locks of his boyfriend.

“We won’t and if we do, we’ll handle it.” Al tells him, all confidence. Alfred hugs him tightly and kisses his shoulder. Al produces lube from behind him and Alfred makes work of stretching his boyfriend. Al is clutching tightly to Alfred’s shoulders, all but begging as his fingers work his insides so the next part of the sexcapade doesn’t hurt. It took a quite a bit for Al to convince Alfred this would be a fun idea and he’s not about to let his hard work go to waste.

“Fuuuuck Alfred,” He breathes out, biting down on Alfred’s neck. It’s his way of telling his boyfriend to _hurry up_. And it works. Alfred hisses but he moves Al’s hips to where they need to be. Al takes the rest into his own hands, positioning himself and sliding down. Simultaneously they release a moan of relief.

“Al,” Alfred whines beneath him. Al has to stop and smirk at him. He’s the one with a dick inside him and Alfred’s the one bitching. Priceless.

“You hush and let me do the work okay lambchop?” Al coos quietly, moving in to capture Alfred’s lips with his own once more. He moves up and down slowly, eliciting soft moans from his breathless blondie one at a time. He begins to pick up speed, losing focus on his kisses, making them sloppy. Alfred has no complaints, gripping tightly to Al’s waist and helping him move in the tiny car. Only once does Al hit his head on the roof.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Al manages to say between his pants. It’s been a while since he’s ridden Alfred this long. Alfred has his head leaned back, watching Al as he moves. Al bites his lip. For just a moment he can see the stars reflecting in Alfred’s eyes. Alfred leans forward quickly to hold tight to Al’s face and bring him forward for a messy kiss. He flips their position. Al is thankful, his thighs were starting to hurt. Alfred pins him down on the back seat, wiggling so he can brace himself on top.

Al lets himself relax and enjoy the feel of Alfred moving inside him. He claws at Alfred’s arm with one hand, using the other to brace himself between the door. Moans leave him and with every one making Alfred push a little harder, thrust a little deeper. Al can feel it coming, can feel himself coming, especially when Alfred wraps a hand around him and jerks to his own movement. Al cries out, arching his back up and coming over his stomach. Alfred isn’t far behind twitching as he releases. He flops his head down on Al’s shoulder, his hot breathing panting on his chest. Al smirks and runs a hand through his sweat soaked hair.

“See babe? Not so bad?” Al runs his tongue over his teeth loving the way Alfred pouts at him. Alfred manages to pull him up despite the immediate after soreness of sex. Al coos to him and buries his head into the blondie’s chest.

“Oh shit,” Alfred mumbles. Al 'hmms’ in response. He sits up straight and peeks over his shoulder at the red and blue lights flashing their way.

“Aw fuck.”


	2. 1p2p America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolf au

After giving the okay the first night, Al seemed to be more comfortable inviting Alfred out later in the night. Sometimes it scares Alfred to see Al so animalistic, but a part of him really loves seeing it too. It showed Al trusted Alfred to see this part, and on the other hand, Alfred trusted Al enough to make sure he didn’t get hurt. Maybe not completely unharmed, but never hurt.

Alfred walks into the forest quietly. Matthew had to help him sneak out this time, covering up when their father asked them if they were going to bed. When he gets far enough away from the house he places two of his fingers in his mouth and blows. A shrill whistle sounds out and it’s all that’s needed. Alfred keeps walking along the path, stepping where he can hear the set rocks crunching beneath his feet. He lets out a soft squeak when arms wrap around his stomach.

“Al,” He hisses in annoyance. There’s a low chuckle from behind him and the arms loosen. Al steps in front of him, eyes glowing in the darkness. Alfred knows the wolf can see his pouting and he knows Al is ignoring it. He also knows that Al can see him blushing madly when the wolf grabs his hands gently and guides him off the path. Alfred never leaves it without Al’s help. He would get lost just like the first time and who knows what mishaps he would get into then.

Al leads him to the small rocky cave just like every night before. Alfred covers his eyes with his hands, not wanting them to hurt them when Al lights the lamp. He doesn’t remove his hands when Al places his hands on his hips and pulls him close. A small whimper escapes him causing the wolf to chuckle.

“Oh come on, look at me love,” Al whispers to him, nuzzling against his cheek. Alfred keeps his eyes covered. His face is warm beneath his hands and he doesn’t want Al teasing him about his blushing face. He always gets blushy when they’re like this and Al is always so confident. It’s intimidating, especially more so since Al has sharp teeth and a tail. When he doesn’t react to Al’s gentle command, the wolf lets out a low growl sending a shiver up his spine.

“Look at me,” Al demands again, his voice dropping low. Alfred bites the inside of his lip to keep from making a noise. He inhales sharply when Al’s claws dig into his sides. Slowly, he drops his hands to his sides, but he does not look up. He nearly loses his balance when Al presses him to the wall of the cave. His eyes finally snap open. Al’s almost glaring at him, his red eyes glowing dangerously. Alfred gulps and Al’s ears twitch.

The wolf changes their position, pinning Alfred to the ground beneath him. He kisses up Alfred’s neck making the human let out little noises, soft moans, and with every one Al’s ears twitch against his cheeks. Alfred grips at his shoulders trying to make sense of their situation though he’s never been able to do it before.

“Al,” he says out of breath. He hoped to get the wolf’s attention, maybe make him slow down, but it has the opposite effect. Al bites down on his shoulder, causing him to arch his back up and let out a groan.  

“That was mean,” He whines rubbing at the tears threatening to trickle out of his eyes. Al sits up to look at him. At the sudden eye contact, Alfred glances away, embarrassment clear on his features. He closes his eyes tight when Al’s holds his cheek in one of his clawed hands.

“I’ll be gentle love,” Al whispers. Alfred wants to believe him. He nods his head giving the okay to continue. He sighs into the gentle kiss Al places on his lips. His breathing picks up when Al moves to kiss down his chest, removing his clothes as he goes. Alfred shudders at the feel of the claws scratching against his skin.

Alfred covers his face with his arm, not caring that Al might want to see his expressions when the wolf licks a trail across his thigh. Alfred writhes against the touch. It’s not fair that Al can make him come this undone. He gasps when he feels Al press against him and grind. His panting breaths are the only sound between them.

Alfred bites down on his finger when Al works a clawed finger inside him. It hurts. Alfred wiggles against it like every other time before. It has gotten easier with the amount of times he and Al have done this, but it still feels weird. He tries to relax when AL coos at him to do so. The pressure is only relieved some before Al hooks another finger in. Alfred groans.

“Al,” he pleads. He doesn’t know what it clicks in the wolf’s mind, but he can feel the change. Al is no longer moving slowly. He rips his fingers out of Alfred and kisses him harshly. Alfred moans against his lips, moving his hands up to tangle in the wolf’s hair. He trials a finger against the base of his ear, making Al growl roughly. He’s not prepared for when Al thrusts inside of him. He jerks back and yells out. Al kisses away his tears.

“Easy love,” the wolf says to him. Alfred twitches, uncomfortable. Al doesn’t move, not until Alfred presses against him used to the feel. Al smirks down at the blushing human. He moves slowly in him, loving the way Alfred is moaning for him. Alfred pants against the motions, his body becoming hotter and hotter. He reaches a hand to grip Al’s arm tightly. This is taken as the okay, the wolf moves faster.

Alfred cries out against him, not being able to keep his mouth shut. Moans and mewls all for the wolf escape him. It’s consuming just like every time before. He arches against Al when the wolf leans down to leave loving nips along his neck. He wraps his arms around Al’s shoulders tightly, hugging him close in their moment of intimacy. He can practically feel Al smirking.

“Al,” He moans, placing the barest of kisses at the wolf’s neck. Al growls loudly, thrusting faster now. Alfred scratches against Al’s back. His breathing is in shambles. He wraps his legs around Al’s back, the wolf’s tail getting tangled in his legs. He cries out again when Al hits just right. Alfred tries to say his name but it just comes out a strangled moan. Al reaches a hand down to work Alfred in time with his thrusts. Alfred loses control of himself, running his hands everywhere they can reach on Al’s body until he finally releases with a moan of Al’s name.

The wolf smirks to himself, his instincts kicking in. He thrusts hard into Alfred, wanting his own release. The human writhes beneath him, still mewling his name. It calls out something primal in Al, he leans down and bites hard against Alfred’s collar bone just as he hits his own end. Alfred’s blood is dribbling out and Al laps it up.

“Al that hurts,” Alfred whines. Al pulls out of him slowly, shuddering at the feel, still licking at the wound he made. Alfred holds him tightly, running his hands through his hair. Al peeks up at the blushing face.

“That hurt,” Alfred says again, a little upset at the new mark. Al smirks and kisses him sweetly.

“It’s my claim on you,” he teases like hasn’t made other marks. Alfred pouts, removing his hands form Al’s hair to cover his face. Al takes his turn to pout and snuggle into Alfred’s chest. He does his best to keep his eyes open. If he falls asleep now, surely Alfred will too and he’s not prepared for what would happen if they got caught.

It takes a minute, but Alfred is slowly falling asleep after the work done on his body. Al plays with his hair and watches him doze off. He kisses Alfred’s temple lightly, wanting nothing more for him to wake up so he can have him again before the sun comes up.


	3. 1p2p America and 1p2p Nyo America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mirrors

Alfred holds tight to Al’s shoulders, digging his fingers into his skin to try and get some control over himself. His breathing comes in short uneven pants as Al places long lingering kisses on his collar bone. It also doesn’t help that Al is moving inside him, quick and roughly making Alfred jerk on the counter top he’s sitting on. He lets out a whine that causes Al to chuckle against his skin.

“Hey pudding, check it out,” Al whispers in his ear. Alfred blinks down at him, his face surely red. Al turns his head to look over his shoulder at something behind him. Alfred follows his eye to the mirror placed on the wall. Alfred can feel his embarrassment grow, seeing his legs wrapped around Al tightly with Al smirking at him from the mirror. Al nuzzles against him smiling to himself and placing now soft kisses on his cheeks.

Alfred locks his legs tighter around Al’s waist, moving a hand and tracing it over some of the tattoos on Al’s shoulder lovingly, taking in the sweet moment of him and Al tangled in each other. He watches Al shift his arms to hold him tighter, gasping when he can see the muscles on Al’s back work as he thrusts hard into him. Alfred lets out another whine earning him another chuckle and another deep kiss. For the rest of the moment, Alfred keeps glancing to the mirror, admiring the way Al works him to a climax.

–

Amelia likes to masturbate on the floor. Something about the way she can roll around on it and change her position in a second makes it exciting for her. She can move freely and enjoy the space around her. Sure the bed is comfy but nothing a blanket tossed down won’t fix. She’s mostly just happy she moved to press herself against the wall when her roommate opens the door.

Amelia covers herself quickly, pulling her legs up and hiding her face in her hands though she peeks through her fingers to see her roommate staring at her with wide eyes. Amelia thought she had time to finish before she got back from classes. Tammy texted her that her first class was canceled, but she was going to stay on campus until her second class got over. Amelia’s phone did buzz a while ago but she ignored it. Tammy’s second class must have been canceled too.

Tammy shuts the door with a quick kick of her foot, giving Amelia a strange look from the doorway. Amelia cringes. This has got to be the most awkward interaction they’ve ever had. Amelia glances up at her roommate when she huffs and moves to her side of the room. Amelia jerks in her spot when Tammy comes closer and places her full length mirror in front of her.

“Keep going.” Amelia stares wide eyed up at Tammy at the command. Her roommate has a small smirk on her face, looking down at Amelia mischievously. Amelia on the other hand pulls her legs tighter to her. This is embarrassing, especially since thinking about Tammy started off this whole thing in the first place. Tammy snaps in her face, no longer smiling but almost frowning.

“I said, keep going, don’t make me tell you again.” Amelia can feel her body heating up at the demand. She has the grossest crush on her roommate and this is a sick dream come true. She looks down to the mirror, seeing herself in it, curled up and unexposed. She takes a deep breath and lets her legs drop open. Slowly she starts going again, trying to get over the feeling of Tammy leering down at her yet having it be the thing that spurs her on. She watches herself in the mirror as her fingers move over her body, almost wishing Tammy would do it instead.

She lets out a soft moan. The mirror drops and her lips are covered. She squeaks at Tammy when she pulls back, her eyes hooded in a thinly veiled look of lust. Tammy smirks wildly at her then, pushing forward for another rough kiss and replacing Amelia’s fingers with her own.

–

Alfred raises his eyebrows to the rearrangement of his and Al’s room. Al stands triumphantly in the center of the room with his arms up high and smirking. Alfred simply laughs and lets Al pull him in for kisses.

“Why?” He asks in between smooches before they get any hotter, and knowing Al and his wandering hands, the moment isn’t going to stay light much longer. Al smirks against his lips and kisses him again.

“You’ll see,” Al coos and pushes him down in the bed, not that Alfred is complaining. He lets Al remove him of his clothing, doing the same and biting down on Al’s shoulder in the sweetest of ways, making Al release small moans of pleasure. It’s not until Alfred has his back pressed up against Al’s chest, sitting in his lap with Al moving inside him does Alfred figure out why the room changed. Al wraps a hand around in front to stroke him slowly, eliciting another moan and making him dip his head low.

“Look up,” Al whispers breathlessly against this neck. Alfred groans again but does as he’s asked, only to see himself a mess with Al smirking over his shoulder in the mirror in front of him. He watches as his face gets redder, looking down to not see himself spread across Al’s lap. He feels Al chuckle and kisses placed along his neck.

“Don’t be shy love,” Al says, nipping at him. Alfred wiggles against him, wanting him to move again and not wanting to look either. He does though, a quick peek to see Al watching him with adoration. Alfred moves again when Al squeezes him tightly.

“You’re gorgeous.” It’s more of a growl than sweet sounding and Alfred doesn’t mind especially since Al is moving again and harder too. He gains the courage to look up a few more times, to see himself be handled in the mirror and feeling himself become more turned on because of it. Maybe the change isn’t too bad.

–

Going to a strip club with her friends started off as a fun idea. It’s something Amelia had never done before so she shrugged her shoulders and agreed. The place seemed decent at least, bouncers lining the walls to make sure everyone kept their non paying hands to themselves. Amelia even joked around as her friends brought her to the front of the stage to see the first performance up close.

She can feel her face heating up at seeing the tanned women moving around the pole like it had been designed for her use specifically. Maybe it had, Amelia isn’t sure, she just knows no one has a right to look that drop dead gorgeous in red. The dancers minimal clothing is fire styled, little strips of cloth fluttering around as she twirls. Amelia cheers as best she can with her friends as they do, not particularly sure when she’s supposed to in the first place.

Then the dancer spies her, and doesn’t stop eye contact. The whole ordeal is now one personally show for Amelia and Amelia alone. Every chance the dancer gets, her eyes are on Amelia and she can’t handle the attention. She’s stopped cheering, only staring wide eyed with her face bright red as the person slides down the front of the pole, her legs spread wide. Amelia blinks up at her, flat out flinching when they run their tongue openly across their teeth. They stand and Amelia is gone.

She pushes past her friends and into the bathroom. She hides in a stall for a few minutes, waiting for the cheering to die down before exiting her stall and making her way to the sink. Her mind is racing wildly in the gutter and her face feels warm. She splashes her face with water to cool down before a silky voice hits her ears.

“You’re even cuter from this side.” Amelia jerks up right only have someone press against her back, pinning her to the sink. She looks into the mirror to see the little dancer smirking mischievously at her. Amelia laughs awkwardly.

“Hi.. Uh.. Bye!” She says and tries to remove herself from that position when the dancers arms tighten around her waist.

“Don’t leave me just yet doll, I kind of want to get to know you,” The dancer mumbles against her neck making Amelia shiver. The dancer giggles and lowers her hands, sliding them across Amelia’s shirt slowly.

“The name’s Tammy, may I?” She asks, placing a small nip on Amelia’s shoulder. She doesn’t know what the dancer is asking permission for until she’s fiddling with the hem of Amelia jeans. She ‘eeps’ and ducks her head, giving it a small nod. The dancer giggles and moves her fingers lower. Amelia braces herself against the sink, only looking up to see the dancer running her tongue over her teeth and winking at her from behind. She whines, trying to keep steady as Tammy moves inside her.

–

Alfred tries to even his breathing, pressing Al against the mirror in the bathroom. Al snickers and then bites at his neck making Alfred groan. He hoists Al up, firmly pinning him off the ground. He situates himself near Al’s entrance, glancing down at him one last time for the all clear. He receives his answer in the form of a heated kiss. Al’s legs are around him in a second holding on tight to not fall down.

Al is gripping at his shoulders as he moves, dragging his nails across his skin and giving him battle scars. Alfred bites down on his chest, giving Al his own mark as to what they’ve done. Al groans and tries to grind against him to find his own sense of release. Alfred presses forward, effectively keeping Al’s hands to himself.

“Fuck. Bunny,” Al breathes out, another groan escaping him as Alfred stays deep seated in him, letting Al twitch around. Only when Al starts whining for more does he continue going, using one hand to work him from the front. Al pulls him down for a messy kiss.

“Fuck Alfred,” Al growls biting on his lip. Alfred growls in response, jerking harder. Al wiggles around him. Softly and lowly begging for more. Alfred smirks to himself. He knows how much Al likes it when he handles him roughly. So he does. He digs his free hand into Al’s hip, gripping hard and scratching at the skin. He lets his pace be slow and deep, making Al jerk at every in and out. He keeps his pumping to the same pace, all of it making Al moan.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Al pleads and Alfred smiles. When Al notices he pushes up to kiss it off him, moaning when Alfred does pick up his pace, turning Al into a breathless mess. He moves hard, trying to keep an even rhythm while not losing his own control. It’s not easy to keep it up with Al tensing around him and scratching at every available surface of Alfred’s skin he can reach.  

Al jerks especially hard, squeezing the same time his body finds its climax. Alfred winces against the sudden tightness, using it to find his own release. He breathes heavily, resting his head against Al’s shoulder while his lover loosely has his arms around his neck.

“Ow,” Al says quietly, making Alfred giggle. He stands up straight to smile down at Al then kissing him right. He gently pulls out and places Al back on his feet. The smaller one wobbles, using the wall and the sink counter top to help him stay stable.

“Wow,” Al says, turning to face the mirror. Alfred follows his gaze and starts laughing. The mirror is fogged except for the outline of Al pressed against it. Al throws a towel at him for laughing.

“Come on it’s shower time, that’s the reason we came in here,” Al sticks his tongue out, opening the shower door to feel the water they left running. Alfred scoffs.

“Really? Is that the only reason? Is it Al?” Alfred challenges, coming up behind Al and resting his chin on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist and feeling the steam coming from the shower. Al 'hmms’ before chuckling lowly.

“No, no it’s not.”


	4. 1p2p America

Maybe if there was something more substantial than a feather duster near him, Alfred would be holding onto that, but it seems his hands can’t really grasp that either. The cleaning product drops from his fingers as Al slides his hands up his thighs and over the thigh high socks he has there.

Al came home and immediately dropped to the ground in front of him. Alfred at first patted his master’s head to indulge in his childish ways, but then Al got handsy, playing with the hem of his outfit. Now he’s taking it a step farther.

“Al what are you-” The question dies as his master smirks up at him from his kneeled position on the floor. Alfred squeaks as the skirt is lifted higher up and Al tucks his head underneath. It’s not long before Al is placing kisses on his thighs and Alfred is trying to stand up right.

“Al what-” Though he tries again it doesn’t work. He covers his mouth with his hands as Al’s tongue teases over the edge of his socks, getting farther and farther upward, leaving kisses in his path. Alfred lets out a needy moan and Al is out from under his skirt quickly, holding it up by the ruffles and kissing him hotly. Alfred lets himself be backed up into the wall with a small squeak as Al holds him still. He’s sure his face is red with his outfit being hiked up like so.

“Easy babycakes, breathe,” Al whispers against his lips and Alfred isn’t sure why, but then Al’s hands are moving underneath more of the lace he’s in and he can tell exactly why he might to breathe easy. Al’s hands move on him, sliding up and down slowly. Alfred drops his head to his master shoulder, griping tightly to his arms. Al snickers in his ear at the action and pumps faster, much to Alfred embarrassment and pleasure.

“Al~” He whines out more desperately than he means to. Al laughs again and presses Alfred back to kiss him as he jerks harder. Alfred grinds against his hand, his kisses becoming sloppy with every move Al makes. He’s losing focus. He jerks his head back when Al leaves a particularly hard bite on his neck, inching him closer and closer with every second.

“Al I- Al be careful I-” His words become stuttered, a complete mess to Al’s handy work. He moans, peeking through half lidded eyes at Al who is smirking like the world is his.

“Come on doll,” He says. As if Alfred needs any more encouragement. Al kisses him hard and Alfred jerks, his body quivering to the orgasm it gives out. He twitches against the wall as Al slowly moves his hand out of the lace bundles that is Alfred’s outfit.

“I have to clean that up you know,” Alfred says annoyed though his face is bright red. Al laughs and grabs Alfred’s hand, pulling him close. 

“Might as well make a bigger mess then huh?” Alfred squeaks, knowing the dirty look Al is giving him will not go away any time soon. As long as he keeps wearing the maid dress Al picked out for him, the looks are more likely to end never.


	5. 1p2p North Italy

Luciano is on his way to crash on the couch for a siesta when Feli intercepts him, wiggling into his arms and refusing to let him go. Normally he would be willing to accept the hugs but he’s tired. He’d rather Feli join him for a nap. Being kept from his goal makes him just a little more irritated than he wishes.

“Feli let me sleep,” He deadpans, putting his hands on the other to push him away just a little though he doesn’t try very hard. In response Feli giggles and smiles up at him, placing a soft kiss to his lips instead.

“No,” He says sweetly and snuggles back into Luciano’s arms in the middle of the living room. Luciano groans lightly, giving in and finally wrapping his arms around Feli in resignation. The corners of his mouth twitch up when Feli giggles at him again, this time placing a sweet kiss on his neck.

“Feli,” He says in a warning tone. The threat remains empty as Feli continues to place teasing kisses on his neck, slowly moving up. Luciano lets out a low hiss when Feli tenderly stakes a claim to a soft spot just under his jaw.

“Son of a-” Luciano moves one hand up to hold the back of Feli’s head as he maneuvers him to the right spot to kiss him hard. Feli squeaks at the sudden change but doesn’t waste time putting his arms securely around Luciano’s neck to pull them flush together. Luciano pulls back sharply, a huff of air escaping him as he takes in the soft smile on Feli’s face. He narrows his eyes at nothing in particular as he captures Feli’s lips one more time.

He backs Feli up, pushing him against an open wall to use as a brace to put his hands under Feli’s legs to hoist him up. Feli squeaks again at the action, pulling back to blink down at him before wrapping his legs around Luciano’s waist to help keep him from falling. He meets Luciano just as eagerly, opening his mouth slightly, giving Luciano full access. Luciano growls into the kiss when Feli grinds gently down against him. He bites at Feli’s lip, eliciting a sweet moan from the other. He pulls back just to move down to bite down on Feli’s neck, anything to hear that moan again.

“Luci~” Feli’s voice is breathless, sending a shiver of excitement through Luciano. He slowly drags his lips up, letting Feli twitch beneath him. He shifts to hold Feli better, putting them face to face and taking in the hooded look in Feli’s golden eyes. Another growl escapes him.

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” His voice is husky from the sudden rush of hormones. Feli whimpers, moving gently to grind down against him once more. Luciano slips his arms around Feli’s back to pull him close, taking him away from the wall and to the couch with Feli’s lips on him being a dangerous distraction.

They flop to the couch, Feli letting out a soft giggle that turns into a strangled moan when Luciano reattaches to his neck, slipping his fingers under his shirt to pull it off.

“Luci,” Feli gasps out as he moves his mouth down, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. He grips hard at Feli’s sides, lifting him to get better access to the skin hidden.

“ _Luci_ ,” Feli pants out once more when he bites down on his hip, lapping greedily at the tender spot of skin. Feli whimpers and twitches against him, putting his hands in Luciano’s hair and gripping gently, a small encouragement as if Luciano needed any. He releases the skin, now puckered and red from his work. Feli sits up to bring their lips together once more as he works Luciano’s shirt off him.

“Luciano,” Feli breathes out with his face red and his hands roaming over the newly exposed chest. Luciano pushes him back down on the couch, keeping their lips locked as he works the ties on Feli’s pants to get rid of them, vaguely feeling Feli do the same to his own.

“Fuck,” He gasps out when pulling back. Feli whines at the loss of contact, moving his hands to tangle in Luciano’s hair to pull him back down. Luciano doesn’t deny the request, moving his hands underneath Feli’s hips to push their bodies flush together. Feli wraps his legs around his waist, grinding ever so slightly for a bit of much needed friction.

“Luci, Luci  _please-”_ Feli’s words are cut off by Luciano silencing him the best way he knows how, tangling their tongues together to keep Feli from talking for the moment. He groans when Feli scratches at his back needily.

“Luci- _Luciano_ please I want _ah-_  I want you. Please _please_ Luci- I- please,” Feli whispers against his lips, moving his hands all over as if trying to convey his desperate need. Luciano finds a smirk on his face as he kisses Feli once more before detangling himself to go get lubrication.

The little bottle is easy to find. He makes his way back to the couch, a small spike of anger going through him at finding Feli rubbing himself. He girts his teeth and stomps over. He settles himself between Feli’s legs, throwing one over his shoulder, and gripping Feli’s wrists to pin them above his head.

“Who said you could start without me?” He hisses. Feli shivers at his words, letting out a moan when Luciano licks a trail up his neck.

“ _Luci~”_ Feli pleads once more. It takes some maneuvering and Luciano letting go of Feli’s wrists sadly to get the bottle open and squirt out a good amount of lubricant. He makes sure his fingers are slick then leans to kiss Feli again, slipping a finger inside of him. Feli breaks away in a gasp, digging his nails into Luciano’s shoulders. Luciano smirks at the sight of Feli squirming underneath him.

“ _Luci,_ Luci-  _ah_ ,” Feli mewls out his name as he moves his fingers inside him. Luciano places languid kisses on his neck, trying to get as many moans out of Feli as he can. He presses deep and curls his fingers, making Feli gasp loudly and arc against him.

“Lucianoooooo,” Feli moves his scratching to Luciano’s hair, pulling at the strands there. Luciano groans against his neck, biting down with a smirk on his face. Feli twitches and tries to grind against him again, and finally Luciano pulls back. He stalls his movements to place the sweetest kiss he can manage in this moment to Feli’s lips as he lathers himself with the lube.

He sits up, positioning himself properly and placing more gentle kisses on the leg still over his shoulder. His eyes roam over Feli, skin gorgeous and flushed with his marks already littering on his chest. He smirks when Feli whines for him again. Gently, he eases in, watching Feli’s face twist up in pleasure. He takes Feli’s hand when he reaches for him, intertwining their fingers together.

“Luciano,” Feli mewls out, taking a few deep breaths to get his head together. Luciano lets his leg drop from his shoulder, smirking when Feli simply wraps it around his waist again. He moves down to drag his teeth across Feli’s chest as he gets used to the feel of Luciano inside him.

Soon enough Feli lets go of his hand to scratch at his shoulders, the silent signal he’s ready. With another bite and a new hickey forming, Luciano moves. Feli releases the most delicious noise, moving his hands to leave new marks on Luciano as well. The scratches more well deserved the faster he moves, picking up the pace and feeling his own coil of pleasure unwind inside him as Feli whimpers. He pushes at one of Feli’s legs to get a better angle on the couch and coincidentally hitting the right spot.

“ _AHN-”_ Feli digs his nails into his skin and arcs to him. Luciano hisses but keeps his rhythm going, not wanting to give Feli the chance to stop making pretty noises. There’s nothing more beautiful than the sound of the mantra of his name spilling from Feli’s lips.

He balances himself on one arm, using his other hand to move across Feli’s stomach and lower. He can’t help the smug look on his face as he moves his hand in time to his movements on the part of Feli that  _desperately_ needed attention.

“ _Luciano_!” Feli shouts his name and grinds back against him, trying to get a release. Luciano smashes their lips together as best he can, thrusts becoming more jerky. He hits hard a few more times, then bites on Feli’s chest one more time as the other loses control.

“Luci! I- I’m- Luci _ah!”_ Feli squirms violently against him in his climax. With one hand still jerking Feli, he sits up and uses the other to hold Feli’s hips down while he finishes for himself. He groans and shudders at finding his own release, gasping when Feli follows him up to kiss his neck greedily. His body twitches having exerted itself, a wave of calming calm following soon.

He pants when the rush passes and lifts one hand to run it through Feli’s hair gently. He rolls his eyes when Feli giggles into his chest, running his fingers gently over the few marks left on Luciano’s chest. Luciano hisses when he pulls out and situates them to lay down on the couch easily with Feli held tight to him. His fingers dance over Feli’s back, massaging at his lower back to get out the tension.

“I should interrupt your siestas more often,” Feli sighs happily. Luciano groans in annoyance.

“I will push you off the couch,” He deadpans to him, almost serious. Feli wiggles to kiss him sweetly.

“Only if you go down with me,” He teases back. Luciano sighs and pushes Feli’s head back to his chest, closing his eyes to try and get the nap in he wanted. It’s just a little more comfy with Feli snuggled into him.


	6. 1p2p Russia

Vlad isn’t prone to being aggressive. Unlike most of the others from his side of the world, he tries to stay far away from violence and rough housing as much as he can. It’s not like him to actively engage in such behavior. It doesn’t stop him from slipping his hands under Ivan’s clothes to rake his nails across his back, eliciting a happy hum from the other.

Vlad does his best to repress a shudder when Ivan finally releases his neck from the confines of his teeth to drag the tip of his tongue lightly over the newly forming welt. With a soft giggle Ivan gently bumps their noses together and Vlad clenches his teeth to not glare too harshly. He winces ever so slightly when Ivan places a soft kiss to his lips.

Out of all the things about Ivan that confuse Vlad the most, his kisses sure aren’t it, but it’s high on the list. Even if Ivan would sometimes bite hard enough to draw blood, even if his scratches sometime break skin, his kisses are always soft, mind-numbingly sweet to the point all Vlad can do is slump his shoulders and let Ivan do as he wishes.

Which he knows is what Ivan wants.

With another easy giggle Ivan nuzzles their heads together though his hands are in a vice grip on Vlad’s hips. Once more Vlad clenches his teeth tight when Ivan pulls back to smile at him. He winces openly when Ivan taps a finger to his nose like a kitten.

“If you keep looking at me like that we will not make it to a bed.” Ivan coos to him childishly but even Vlad can hear the dark undertone in his words and see the hazy look in his eyes. Still it doesn’t stop him from glaring right back to that damn smile on Ivan’s face. He flinches completely when Ivan jerks forward to latch his teeth back onto his neck. He inhales sharply and digs his nails into Ivan’s shoulders.

It doesn’t take long for Ivan to grab his hand and pull him towards the bedroom. Vlad stumbles behind at the sudden change, hiding his face only a little in his sweater. He barely registers being shoved to the wall until Ivan is pressed against him. A small huff of air leaves him as Ivan leans forward but stops just shy of kissing him again. Vlad tries to keep his shaking to a minimum with his eyes shut tight.

The still stretches on, nothing but the chill of Ivan’s hands sending a shiver up his back and the ever calm of Ivan’s breathing making Vlad go just ever so crazy. Finally he cracks his eyes open to lock them on the deep violet in front of him. Ivan blinks at him curiously, tilting his head back and forth and waiting.

It doesn’t take long for Vlad to figure out what he’s stalling for. With a slow sigh he nods his head just enough for Ivan to kiss him gently and at the same time guide him away from the wall. He shudders openly as Ivan trails his hands across his heated skin, the difference in their climates making their temperatures drastic.

He can’t help but cling to Ivan when their shirts are removed and chests pressed together, feeling the all encompassing cold that Ivan carries with him. It’s hard to keep his breathing in check with Ivan’s teeth making a mess of his collar. Not many marks, but deep and bruising, lasting longer than normal. A small sigh escapes him as Ivan finally lets the skin go. He winces yet again when a soft kiss comes. A few more and he’s practically melting against the sheets, letting Ivan do whatever he pleases.

And Ivan does. Vlad has to focus on breathing as Ivan leaves another blistering hickey on his hip, vaguely feeling the button on his pants coming undone. He hisses softly when the cold hits. He gets his breathing to slow, heart still hammering in his chest, surprised it hasn’t fallen out yet, and props himself up to his elbows to see why Ivan stopped.

He narrows his eyes to the smirk on Ivan’s face only to gasp out when Ivan drags his tongue teasingly up his vital regions. He drops back to the blankets, using one hand to cover his mouth while the other finds Ivan’s hand to hold it in a death grip as Ivan begins to _move_. His body twitches on it’s own as Ivan swirls his tongue in just the right way to make Vlad let out the scarce noises he does allow, short moans and plenty of sharp inhales.

Ivan presses a hand down to his hip to keep him from bucking as he goes lower. Vlad arcs his back, letting out his longest groan yet. Satisfied by the response Ivan giggles. Vlad has enough sense to lift his head to glare at him, now smirking with his cheek resting on his stomach.

“You should make more pretty noises,” Ivan reaches a hand up to caress Vlad cheeks with the back of it. With a controlled sigh Vlad leans into the touch, holding back his tongue to keep from saying ‘bite me’ knowing Ivan would gladly. He falls back to the sheets as Ivan crawls up to kiss him softy, holding his face between his hands to keep Vlad from leaving too soon.

Vlad swallows hard as Ivan moves off and about the room, knowing what he’s searching for. Ivan comes back and Vlad has to remind himself to relax. He hisses when lubricant touches him, an unpleasant kind of cold, nothing like the way Ivan feels. He lets Ivan spread the lube, groaning when Ivan’s hands leave him. With a small huff he sits up part way as Ivan straddles him. He watches Ivan’s face with half lidded eyes as Ivan’s expression contorts from discomfort to something more pleasing.

Vlad tentatively reaches out to pull Ivan closer, moving his hands tenderly up Ivan’s back. Ivan lets out a pleased hum, situating himself better and running his hands through Vlad’s hair softly. He giggles and kisses Vlad simply as he eases himself down. Vlad pulls back in a soft hiss at feeling Ivan around him, the other letting out a low moan at being filled. Vlad’s arms tighten around Ivan, twitching every so often at the caresses going through his hair.

“Volodya,” Ivan whispers. Vlad sighs at the affectionate nickname, tilting his head to place one more sweet kiss to the other. Ivan smiles into the kiss and puts his hands on Vlad’s shoulders to get leverage. Vlad makes small noises as Ivan moves rhythmically, his hands twitching and pressing his nails deeper and deeper into Ivan’s skin the faster he goes.

“ _Volodya,”_ Ivan whispers more needily. Vlad finds it in himself to push up and place long languid kisses to Ivan’s neck. He groans lowly when Ivan leans into his touches.

“Vanya,” Vlad pushes his nails into Ivan’s skin and pulls down, receiving a low moan in return. He turns his head down, moving his hips in time to Ivan’s downward motions. He moves his hands down to Ivan’s legs, gripping tight to keep them both steady. He can feel Ivan’s pattern getting messy, his breathing becoming more and more labored. It’s not hard to hold onto Ivan and shift to his knees, taking his turn to push Ivan into the sheets.

Ivan giggles at the change in position, a sound that changes ever so sweetly into a low moan. Vlad kisses at his chest softly as he thrusts hard. He closes his eyes and focuses, listening to the even sound of Ivan’s heavy breathing. The gentle hand in his hair only mildly distracting.

He can tell Ivan is getting close to a climax when he starts to wiggle and twitch, his breathing becoming more gasping. One of his hands find Ivan’s hip to use as leverage and drag back against him, the other wraps around Ivan’s member to move with his motions. Ivan jerks hard and places a hand over Vlad’s but does not stop the pumping.

Ivan lets out another one his hummed moans, his lips moving in silent Russian, that Vlad can barely make out. When the words register in his clouded mind he jerks his hand faster and thrusts deep. Ivan twitches hard, grasping at the parts of Vlad he can reach as his body finds a release.

Vlad doesn’t have time to wait for Ivan to be okay when he’s pushed back. He lets out a small huff then inhales sharply at the sweet kiss on his lips. Ivan grinds down on him, squeezing in a pleasing way that makes Vlad gasp and shake. Ivan only has to go down a few calculated times to make Vlad twitch on his own.

“Va-ah,” Vlad doesn’t get his warning out. Ivan slides in just the right way to make Vlad clench his teeth tight at his own release. Ivan stays on him, giggling softly and placing a multitude of gentle kisses to Vlad’s face as they both calm from the high.

There’s a collective hiss from the both of them when Ivan finally decides to get off. With a light tug Vlad curls up next to him, not putting up a fight to the cuddles offered. Ivan buries his head into Vlad’s chest, tracing odd patterns on his back with his fingers. Vlad sighs and tangles his hand in Ivan’s hair to run them through the soft light locks there. He closes his eyes and places a kiss to the top of Ivan’s head.

“Volodya is cute,” Ivan giggles out. Vlad sighs does nothing. There is no need for him to do anything with Ivan nestled into his arms and the light move of his chilled fingertips cooling down his skin. He simply shifts to be more comfy and lays with Ivan peacefully.


	7. 1p2p America

“I can- I can handle it!” There’s a blush on Alfred’s face before the words even leave his mouth. Tommy pauses from above to blink down at him before smirking. Alfred scrunches up his face in a pout.

“I’m serious! I can-” His words are cut of by Tommy leaning down to kiss him sweetly. There is still a small pout on his face when their kiss ends.

“Are you sure?” Tommy whispers against his lips. Alfred nods his head, kissing him quickly again. Tommy chuckles into the kiss then leans back.

“Turn over,” He commands lowly. It takes Alfred a second to fully register what he says when Tommy reaches his hand around to pull at Alfred’s hair.

“Don’t make me ask again,” He growls. A rush of excitement filters through Alfred and he does as he’s told. He moves to brace himself on his hands when Tommy takes them from underneath him to pin to his back, fully pushing Alfred into the sheets.

“Relax love,” Tommy coos and presses into him. Alfred shudders at the feel, whimpering against the sheets and panting softly. He twitches as best he can with his arms held behind him. He gets used to the feel of Tommy inside him just as the other begins to move. Slowly.

Tommy pulls out just enough to thrust deep into him, but no where near as quick as Alfred knows he can go. He moans lowly, trying to move down on Tommy but his position not letting him get anywhere.

“ _Tommy,”_ Alfred whines his voice slightly muffled by sheets. Tommy pulls back to slam back into him but still slow. Alfred can feel him press against his back and bite at his shoulder, making him jerk.

“Yes love?” Tommy teases. Alfred tries to turn his head to glare at him but his though process is lost as Tommy thrusts into him again. All that comes out is a strangled moan.

“Please Tommy,” Alfred mumbles into the blankets. He practically mewls when Tommy wiggles inside him.

“Oh? What was that?” Alfred can practically hear the smirk in his voice. This time turning his head fully to muster up a glare at him.

“Please Tommy move faster!” He practically shouts. His words earn him a sharp thrust. He arcs as best he can, a cry leaving his lips unchecked. Finally, Tommy’s pace picks up, going faster and harder. Alfred tries to move with him, trying to get more out of the gestures.

“ _Fuck_ Tommy,” A long moan leaves him and he can feel Tommy’s hand in his hair. With a quick tug he’s jerked up as far as Tommy pressing his hands into his back will allow. He lets a few choked groans and the pull of his hair, the new angle letting Tommy his him just right.

“Tommy, _Tommy_ I ah- fuck, _fuck,_ ” Alfred’s words spill out, not full being comprehensible. Tommy chuckles from behind him, pulling his arms back just a bit more to arc Alfred more. A slight stinging appears in his shoulders at the small change but the way Tommy is moving makes him forget the pain for a while longer.

He’s pushed back down, gasping into the sheets and his hands moved to pin above his head to keep him down. Tommy caress his lower back then moves his hand around to grip at Alfred’s throbbing cock. Alfred couldn’t stop the low moan if he tried. If he was understandable before, he sure isn’t now.

“Tom- _AH f-fuck,”_ Alfred wants to move with him, to try and move along his release but the hold Tommy has him in keeps him still.

“Come on babe,” Tommy teases, moving his hands around Alfred in time to his other movements. Alfred doesn’t need any encouragement. A few more of Tommy’s just right hits and Alfred cries out for him, twitching as a climax shoots through him. He lays limp on the sheets as Tommy works to find his own release, Alfred squeezing just enough to help him along.

“ _Fuck,”_ Tommy breathes out and slams deep, shuddering himself. Alfred whines when he pulls out, flopping over when he feels able to. The stinging returns. He feels a kiss pressed to his cheek.

“I’ll be right back bunny,” To that Alfred only groans shortly in response. He stretches out on the bed as Tommy makes noises in the kitchen. His body is sore in different spots from the normal since Tommy doesn’t usually get rough with him. He whines when Tommy pokes his face.

“Sit up love,” Tommy coos. Alfred doesn’t want to but he’s convinced to crawl into Tommy’s lap when the other situates himself on the bed.

“Come on drink.” Alfred whines to that too, but the smell of sweet coffee hits his nose and he takes the mug happily, sipping it with a hum. Tommy’s hands find his shoulders, gripping at them to release the tension in the muscles.

“Where else hurts?” Tommy places soft kisses on his shoulders as he works out the small kinks there. Alfred takes another sip of his coffee and sits up as straight as he can, wincing at the soft ache that appears.

“Lower back,” He mumbles into his mug. A soft groan escapes him as Tommy moves his hands down to press his thumbs into just the right spot on his back.

“Are you okay?” Tommy presses more sweet kisses to his shoulders and Alfred sighs. When Tommy is done working out the muscles he leans back against him, smiling slightly when Tommy runs his fingers through his hair to soothe from the pulling.

“Different sore, but good,” Alfred says, tilting to smile at Tommy, the other sighing in relief to the words. He kisses Alfred’s temple and keeps his fingers working on the soreness that Alfred feels as he drink his warm coffee.

“We should go ice skating tomorrow,” Alfred muses happily, turning to snuggle into Tommy more so with his mug now empty. Tommy takes it from him with a roll of his eyes, wrapping his arms back around Alfred to pull him closer.

“Are you going to be able to?” There’s a small smirk on his face. Alfred raises an eyebrow at him then he catches Tommy’s meaning. He scoffs and swats playfully at him with a pillow.

“I’m not _that_ sore!” He chides, crossing his arms. Tommy waves off his denial to place more sweet kisses on his lips.


	8. 1p2p Russia

“Volodya~” Vlad twitches as the sweet call of his name. He has just enough time to sigh before arms teasingly wrap around his shoulders and constrict him back into Ivan’s chest.

“Can I help you Ivan?” He says while still looking through his papers. Ivan giggles in his ear further keeping him from being focused. He jerks when Ivan begins to place slow kisses at the base of his neck. He shakes in his spot working hard to control his breathing.

“Ivan I have work to do,” He says stubbornly. To that his counterpart whines, kissing him just a little more before pulling back.

“Volodya needs a break,” He coos happily. Vlad sighs again and turns in his chair just enough to give Ivan a deadpan glare. He really doesn’t need a break. What he needs is to get his work done before tonight but Ivan is making that increasingly difficult.

“No,” Vlad turns back to his desk and huffs when Ivan flops on him, whining about how bored he is and how Vlad should play with him instead.

“Please~” Ivan coos, back to kissing his neck. Vlad grips his papers tight. He can’t honestly focus properly. He’s read this paper 4 times already. He spins back around to face Ivan, ready to give him a brief lecture. The words never leave his mouth as Ivan crawls into his lap at the opening, straddling his hips and kissing him gently.

“It is break time,” Ivan whispers in his ear, trailing his fingers over Vlad’s chest, resting one hand over his pounding heart. Vlad tries to control himself but the temptation to slide his hands over Ivan’s cool skin wins out. He pulls his counterpart closer, glaring ever so slightly when Ivan giggles into the kiss.

Vlad holds him close as he stands, twisting to push Ivan onto the desk and pin him there. He braces himself on the wood as Ivan’s hands find their way into his hair and tangle in the locks. When they break Vlad is panting, shaking and trying to keep himself from getting too rough.

“It is okay Volodya,” Ivan says gently, running his hand down Vlad’s face. Vlad winces at first then leans into the touch breathing deeply. He locks eyes with his counterpart, leaning down to put their foreheads together.

“You will not hurt me,” Ivan tells him. Vlad isn’t so sure about that. He doesn’t like getting too rough. He sighs and nuzzles into Ivan’s neck, placing a few kisses there.

“What would you like me to do?” He asks huskily. A small thrill of excitement goes through him at the shudder Ivan gives out. Vlad grips him tighter.

“Bruise me, bite me,” Ivan says a little breathlessly. “Mark me yours.” He wraps his legs around Vlad’s waist fully to not let him go anywhere. Vlad takes a few controlled breaths, his mind trying to comprehend what exactly is being asked of him. Finally he sinks his teeth into Ivan’s collar bone, pressing down to keep Ivan from bucking too much against him.

The low sweet moan Ivan lets out puts him in a dizzy. He pushes farther up, leaving a trail of bite marks in his path. Ivan’s hands are in his hair, pulling desperately but not pulling him away. So he keeps going. He grips at Ivan’s sides, feeling the skin beneath his fingers, not worrying about what kind of imprints he’s leaving.

“ _Volodya_ ,” Ivan calls his name needily. He finds himself growling into a frenzied kiss. It’s teeth and tongue fighting with each other as he works the tie around his neck off. Ivan squeaks when his hands are grabbed, giggling as they’re tied and pushed up over his head.

“Your work will get ruined,” Ivan teases. Vlad crashes their lips together again to keep him quiet. He pushes Ivan’s shirt up, this time bringing his kisses down to drag his teeth across the pale skin of Ivan’s stomach. His counterpart squirms beneath him.

“Volodyaaa,” The whine is nearly music to his ears. Vlad leaves a hickie on Ivan’s side, undoing the buttons on his jeans easily. Ivan hisses in the cold as it hits him. Vlad doesn’t let him suffer, wrapping one hand around his exposed hard-on and squeezing. Ivan jerks in the hold.

“I need to find-”

“Pocket,” Ivan interrupts him. Vlad raises an eyebrow at that. He fumbles a little, reaching into Ivan’s fallen pants pocket to pull out the small bottle of lubricant. He almost gives Ivan a glare, but seeing his skin all flushed red and panting has his mind racing in a different way. He places more hard kisses to Ivan’s lips as he pops the bottle open.

He gets a moment to catch his breath and calm himself as he works his fingers inside Ivan, loving every small moan that escapes his counterpart as he lays sprawled across his desk. He nuzzles into Ivan’s skin, dragging his tongue across his collar bone and up making him whimper.

He hisses as he works lubricant onto himself. He stumbles when Ivan moves a leg around his waist to bring them together, giggling at the semi startled look on Vlad’s face. Vlad narrows his eyes and pushes into him without warning.

Ivan arcs back in a silent gasp, twisting and wiggling to the new feel inside him. Vlad gives him very little time to prepared, digging his nails into Ivan’s hips and pulling back only to thrust hard in again.

He pushes down on him when Ivan starts to twitch again, pushing papers off the desk and onto the floor. His nails have left crescent marks. He leans down to slide his tongue over them, moving his hands to Ivan’s legs to move them farther to get a better angle.

“ _Vanya,”_ Vlad kisses the inside of his thigh, then slams back into him. He receives another moan, Ivan still keeping his tied up hands over the edge of the desk.

“Volodya,” Ivan echos back at him though breathless. Vlad watches his face as he moves slowly in an out now teasingly slow. Every minor shift in Ivan’s expression admittedly making him more excited. He moves one hand to place beside Ivan’s head to brace himself as he picks up the pace, leaning over to get a better view of the way Ivan looks.

Ivan has his eyes open, looking back at Vlad with lust in his vision, only rarely closing them when Vlad hits inside just right. In those times, he tilts his head back and gives Vlad the perfect opening to bite his neck. He keeps his pace even though his mind is fogged from the feel of Ivan squeezing around him.

“Vo- _Volodya,”_ Ivan manages to choke out, now twitching harder. Vlad grits his teeth. His hand tightens on Ivan’s leg, then moves it to his throbbing member to pump in time with his thrusts. Ivan gasps and arcs again, moving more desperately.

The most delicious of moans escape Ivan as he convulses through an orgasm, trying to buck but Vlad holds him down. Vlad hisses when Ivan clenches from his releases, making it harder for him to keep an even rhythm. His own body shakes and a small heat uncoils deep inside him. A few more deep thrusts with the help of Ivan’s well timed squeezes help him get to a release.

He breathes slowly, calming himself from his orgasm high. He locks eyes with Ivan, a sweet look of adoration on his face. Ivan whines as he sits up, wrapping his tied up hands around Vlad’s neck and kissing his cheeks. There’s a soft groan from them both when Vlad pulls out. He snuggles into Ivan’s arms.

“Carry me to the shower,” Ivan commands gently kissing his head. Vlad rolls his eyes but does so, turning Ivan to carry him bridal style to the shower. He stumbles a little, distracted highly by the sweet kisses placed on his lips.

“Join me?” Ivan asks though Vlad feel it’s more of an order. He rolls his eyes again and drops Ivan to the sink counter, kissing him with more force.

“No,” He whispers and walks out of the bathroom to clean up from the mess they made and finish his work.


	9. 1p2p Russia

Vlad blinks dumbstruck at Ivan, his counterpart giggling happily to himself in nothing but an over sized t-shirt and leggings that do nothing to cover up the shape of his thighs with small kittens peeking over the edge of his knees. Vlad has to smack a hand to his face to get his mind working properly again and out of the gutter.

“What are you doing?” He manages to say, glaring half heartedly through his fingers though his eyes keep dragging down. He turns his head away to the feigned sweet giggle Ivan lets out as he comes closer.

“What do you mean Volodya?” He asks happily in a way that lets Vlad know that he knows exactly what he’s doing. 

Vlad does his best to glare as Ivan snakes his arms around his shoulders, pulling them together and pushing one of his legs between Vlad’s.

“You know exactly what I-hnn,” Vlad’s words are cut off by Ivan licking slowly up his neck, humming happily at the reaction. Vlad digs his fingers into Ivan’s arms as his tongue starts creating more intricate patterns, nibbling every so often to try and make Vlad let out more noises.

“Does Volodya like my kittens?” Vlad snaps his eyes to his counterpart, full on glaring now at the smirk on Ivan’s face. A low growl escapes him as he dips low to pull Ivan over his shoulder, swinging him carelessly on the way to the bedroom. Ivan giggles the whole time.

When Vlad pins him down Ivan wastes no time in kissing him sweetly to silently appease Vlad for playing along with his shenanigans. Vlad rolls his eyes as he sneaks his hands under Ivan’s shirt to caress the skin there and inhaling sharply when Ivan moves his legs to wrap around him.

In revenge for distracting him from his day, when Vlad kisses down his stomach, he rips the leggings on purpose. Ivan protests and pouts but is ultimately silenced when Vlad goes even lower to kiss the base of his dick. Ivan lets out a soft sweet moan, threading his fingers into Vlad’s hair as he moves his lips up the length of his shaft.

“ _Volodya,”_ He mewls. Vlad rolls his eyes even still as he wraps his lips around the top of his head. He swirls his tongue as his hands grope the sides of Ivan’s thighs, eliciting another moan from his counterpart. Carefully he wiggles his head down to take in more of Ivan’s member, moving his tongue more so. Ivan archs agaisnt the bed as he hits low enough.

“Oh Volodyaaa,” He whines out, gripping harder at Vlad’s hair. Vlad growls again lightly, moving his head now up and down the same time as sucking. It’s rewarding the way Ivan whimpers with his every action.

“Vo- _Vol ah- V_ olodya,” Vlad pushes his hands farther into Ivan’s thighs to keep him from bucking to hard. He moves his head side to side to let his tongue touch as much of Ivan’s dick as he can. Worth every sound. He sucks hard and Ivan twitches violently. The moan is music to Vlad’s ears.

He goes back to his bobbing up and down pattern, keeping a steady rhythm with Ivan’s fingers digging into his scalp to express just how much he enjoys it. Vlad sucks hard, going low to get as much length as he can before moving agonizingly slow back up. Ivan melts.

“More please,” He begs softly. Vlad sighs. He does not have the mindset to deny such a request. So he keeps going. Ivan scratches at him, what he can reach, and Vlad works his mouth in sinful ways. He makes sure to trail every throbbing vein with his tongue much to Ivan’s pleasure.

“I.. I ah, Volodya I-” Ivan’s words become jumbled as Vlad moves quicker, gripping tighter at Ivan’s thighs and leaving bruises. He sucks hard and Ivan twitches wildly again. He manages to spit out one last warming.

Vlad closes his tight and keeps swirling his tongue as Ivan orgasms into his mouth. Ivan archs back and nearly escapes him but Vlad keeps him still until he has swallowed all of it. When Ivan is left a panting mess in the sheets does Vlad release him with a sickening pop. He glares at Ivan even if he does think the disheveled sight is beautiful.

“You ripped my leggings,” Ivan breathes out. Vlad huffs and gets off the bed not bothering to dignify that with a response. Of course he ripped them. They did things to him and he doesn’t want to experience them again. He barely makes it to the doorway before arms wrap around his waist and trail lower.

“My turn~” Ivan coos. Vlad almost, almost, pulls away but Ivan is insistent and his mouth just as skilled in persuasion.


	10. 1p2p North Italy

So maybe, just _maybe._  Feli should have known better than to scratch his head with his fork. He hadn’t used it yet and it was clean. He didn’t even think as he touched it to his head to use and the next thing he knew he collapsed to the floor writhing with an aching hard-on.

He whimpers on the ground, trying to calm himself down to try and detangle the fork from his curl but every time he touches the silverware it either gets more knotted or he ends up moaning loudly to himself in his empty house. Every tiny tug makes it worse and he can’t even move enough to find a mirror to begin to try and help his hair situation.

The only thing he can go is sit on his kitchen floor, whining as his body reacts to every small sensation put on his curl.

He flinches a little when his front door opens, causing him to jerk the fork nestled in his hair. A low lewd moan is dragged out of him. None of his own touches would kill the hormones rushing through him, especially not with his curl still being teased. He can only hope who ever just walked in can help him. He manages to open his eyes and he’s not sure if he’s right or wrong.

Luciano raises an eyebrow to him, his suit part way undone and looking more gorgeous than Feli remembers him looking before. It does nothing but make him twitch.

“What the fuck?” Luciano deadpans out. In other circumstances Feli may have laughed but instead he whines again and tries to sit up. The fork gets caught under his hand firmly tugging his curl again. He drops back down and grinds needlessly on the floor.

“Luci~” He calls out a little more lustful than he means to. He peeks at Luciano now looking at him with clear confusion. He meekly reaches out and finally Luciano sighs. Feli whimpers as Luciano picks him up, immediately wrapping his arms around his neck to hold him close. He wiggles, trying to find new friction to help his problem.

“Come on,” Luciano growls in annoyance, dropping him to the bed. Feli paws at him, trying to get him close to kill some of his need. Luciano only does so pin his hands out of the way so he can focus on removing the fork from the problematic curl. Every small tug elicits a moan from Feli. He manages to wrap his legs around Luciano’s waist and grind against him.

“Feliciano I’m trying to-” A particularly firmer tug and Feli cries out, throwing his head back into the sheets and effectively interrupting Luciano’s words. His skin is on fire. He needs to be touched.

“Luciiii~” He coos again, his mind foggy with lust. He nuzzles agaisnt Luciano, trying to get him closer to where he wants him. That doesn’t happen though. Luciano’s face screws up in concentration as his fingers work the knot. As much as Feli wants his head to stop hurting he wants Luciano to touch him more.

That’s why when Luciano snarls at the knot, something else to make Feli needy, and moves both his hands to try and work the tangles, Feli finds both his hands free. He grabs Luciano by the face and plants a hot kiss on his lips, grinding into him to try and desperately convey his need.

“Luci pleaseee,” He begs softly, blinking up as innocently as he can with a lust filled gaze. Luciano stares down at him. When he doesn’t move the way Feli wants him to he kisses Luciano again this time more forcefully.

“Please I want you. I want you to touch me I _need_ it please-” He rambles on then kisses Luciano again. For a moment Luciano kisses him back, pressing on him and moving his mouth more dominantly in a way than makes Feli moan. It’s over all too soon.

“I can’t. Not until _this,”_ Luciano pokes the still stuck fork. “-is taken care of.” Feli whines at that answer. He doesn’t want to wait. He wants to be touched now.

“Why not? Why won’t you? Why am I-” A soft cry interrupts his words when Luciano returns to trying to remove the fork. Feli doesn’t care about that right now. He runs his hands down Luciano’s body, wanting to feel the skin under the clothes that separates him. Luciano huffs and yanks off his tie in a way that exposes his neck more so. Feli can’t take his eyes off the exposed area, wanting to kiss it more than anything.

He squeaks when his hands are tied together, a pointedly unimpressed glare from Luciano in warning to keep his hands to himself. Oh but Feli doesn’t want to. He keeps his eyes on Luciano as he works, small sensations traveling through him and making him twitch and move against Luciano in a lewd way.

“I want you,” Feli whispers. Luciano glances at him for a second as if he’s unsure Feli said anything. So Feli says it louder.

“I want you so much,” To emphasize his point he grinds into the part of Luciano he has a hold on. Luciano glares harder at his work.

“I want _nh-_ I want to touch you, I want your hands all over me,” Feli moans, nuzzling as best he can into Luciano to get his attention elsewhere. Still, unbelievably, Luciano just narrows his eyes and tugs gently at Feli’s curl to get more tangles undone.

“I want every part of you inside of-” Feli moans as Luciano turns his head sharply to kiss him deep. Feli doesn’t want him to stop, pushing to him and trying to get Luciano to do more. He pouts when Luciano pulls back.

“Shut up,” He warns. Feli ignores this and whimpers, grinding once more as a harder tug from his curl sends jolts of heat through him. He writhes as much as he can with Luciano holding him still. He almost breaks Luciano’s impromptu no talking rule when a sudden wave of relaxation washes over him. He pants softly as Luciano wiggles the fork in his face, no longer stuck in his hair, and puts it on the small table next to the bed.

“Are you okay?” He asks with a deadpan voice. Feli closes his eyes tight and nods. With his mind no longer hazy he can be embarrassed by all the words that spilled from his mouth. He goes to turn away when another tug to his curl makes him let out a low moan. He stares wide at Luciano, almost glaring down at him with two finger’s rubbing slowly at the curl.

“That’s no fairrrr,” Feli mewls, wiggling again for friction. All his wants are resurfacing. Luciano just raises an eyebrow at him.

“This is no fair?” He challenges stroking the curl making Feli push into the sheets and gasp.

“How fair is it you telling me all that when I’m trying to do help you?” Luciano growls and pulls. Feli twitches hard, pushing into Luciano to use him as leverage to kill his erection but it’s not enough. He wants more. He pants hard, looking at Luciano with lust filling his system once more.

“Lucianoooo,” He pleads. Luciano glares at him but moves down to latch his lips on to Feli’s neck. Feli lets out a moan of relief at getting Luciano to touch him. With every flick of Luciano’s tongue on his skin, every bite mark and scratch, Feli can’t stop his mouth from running.

“Yes, yes yes _please._ Luciano more please more,” He begs. His words are rewarded with Luciano’s hands sliding over his chest and down his back, feeding into his skin’s need to be touched.

“ _Luciano,”_ He doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds as one of Luciano’s hands finally, _finally,_ find themselves down his pants and wraps around his dick, his thumb teasingly moving over the head. Feli melts when Luciano moves his hand properly. He’s not even coherent as words tumble from his lips.

He’s nearly screaming as Luciano works his his fingers inside. He’s begging and pleading more than ever, skin fired up and elated at getting what it wants. His mind is completely fogged over when Luciano slides into him.

“Luci, Luci, Luci, Luci,” It’s like a prayer the ways he says it in time with Luciano’s movements. Every thrust bringing him higher and higher. He manages to grip at the sheets above his head, writhing as an orgasm comes crashing down on him.

“ _Oh Luciano_ ,” He mewls with his head thrown back. He jerks as his body gets over it’s release, still heated as Luciano works himself off. Feli whimpers when Luciano gives a particularly hard thrusts, groaning lowly himself and shaking. Feli keeps his eyes shut, not ready to face his own embarrassment. He said such dirty things. He squeaks when a sweet kiss is placed on his lips.

“I’m making food,” Luciano tells him plainly and walks out of the room after carelessly puling on a pair of jeans. Feli blinks dumbly then smiles to himself. He wobbles to his feet and finds a large t-shirt to put on. He drapes himself unceremoniously over Luciano and hangs on him as he works in the kitchen, only getting off when Luciano points a fork at him.


	11. 1p2p Nyo South Italy

Katarina is trying her best not to hunch completely over her drawing desk. The designs she’s working on have been in the works for a month or so now and the main lines are coming together for the mural the clothing boutique paid her to draw. It’s a little strenuous, but she loves her work, even if it is the biggest pain the ass.

With a heavy sigh and a small scowl, she moves the large sheet of paper off her desk, rolling it neatly to wrap and place aside to not get ruined. She runs her hands down her face to try and wake up just a little more, maybe to do some work on that castle idea that’s been bugging her brain. She moves to get a new sheet of large paper when her process is interrupted.

“Katarina dolce you work too much~” The soft coo of her name does nothing but agitate her more. With a huff she spins in her chair to tell Chiara to fuck off but her words die instantly on her lips. The trace of a scowl she once had makes way for utter confusion as well as an impressive blush.

Chiara is leaning against the wall, casually exposing herself with one hand on her hip in a bright pink lacy chemise that contrasts with her long blonde hair. Katarina opens and closes her mouth, sputtering out small noises in an attempt to say something. Eventually she settles on whining softly as Chiara walks closer to her.

“Wouldn’t you rather be playing with me?” She coos, crossing her arms delicately under her breasts to perk them up, the lace leaving nothing to the imaginations. Katarina finally manages to shake her head and grimace at her.

“What the fuck are you doing? Put some clothes on!” She shouts. With another huff she snatches the blanket on the floor by her chair and opens it fully. There’s a glare set on her face as she moves to wrap it around Chiara to cover her up. She ends up dropping the blanket when Chiara slides her arms easily over her shoulders to press their chests flush together.

“I think you should take some off~” Chiara giggles and pushes her back with a smile. Katarina stumbles over her feet at the movement, falling gracefully on her desk to her elbows to hold her up. Her mind is in a daze as Chiara kisses at her neck, marking her up with stains from her red lipstick. She whines at the feeling, shaking in her spot and a small part of her wanting to push Chiara off.

“You need to relax~” Chiara hums in her ear, kissing her softly. Katarina huffs at the idea. She moves to sit up but Chiara leans over her to keep her down,

“Let me take care of you,” She whispers seductively. Katarina’s face twists up in mild disgust, partially directed at herself for the heat that she can feel creeping to her cheeks. With another giggle Chiara kisses her deeply running her hands up Katarina’s sides. It takes some internal debate for Katarina to openly accept the kisses, deciding to just glare every chance she gets. She groans as Chiara’s fingertips brush under her shirt, teasing the skin and moving farther up. Instead of glaring like she’d like, she barely peeks her eyes open when she feels the blonde pull away, pouting at the smirk on her face.

“Chiara you-  _bitch,”_ Katarina grits her teeth tight as Chaira’s hands slide higher, gripping at her breasts to massage them. She gasps lightly as fingertips dance over her nipples, hissing when lips latch back onto her neck. She knows Chiara is trying to get her to make more moaning noises if her giggle is anything to go by. Katarina just says ‘fuck’ over and over instead, making the blonde giggle more.

Katarina musters up a full glare at her when Chiara pulls back. She’s not amused by this. Her body is already reacting to the touches. She shifts to get Chiara’s hands off her chest but then the blonde drops to her knees. Startled by the action, Katarina tries to jerk back only to run into her desk. She hisses at the pain then squeaks involuntarily when Chiara puts her hands on her thighs.

She sneers down at the blonde who smirks up at her. She shudders as Chiara slides her hands higher, sputtering when she moves Katarina’s skirt to put over her head and kiss at her thighs. Katarina jerks again but has no where to go. She can feel Chiara’s tongue going higher and higher, nearly slipping off her desk when her underwear is moved. Her eyes widen when she knows what Chiara is going for.

“Don’t do that you-  _fuck,”_ Katarina gasps and falls to her desk, covering her mouth with her hand at the feel of Chiara’s tongue on her clit. She twitches at the feel, letting out a soft whine when it’s gone. She doesn’t have to wait long for the sensation to be back, moving over the sensitive spot carefully.

Chiara’s tongue is skilled, licking every crevice and sucking on the hot spots that make Katarina squirm. Katarina clenches her teeth tight, panting hard at the way her body is heating up at the feeling. She;s so angry at Chiara for knowing how to make her come undone. She almost falls when Chiara wraps a hand on her thigh to lift over her shoulder to get a deeper angle.

“Chiara you- fuck you _ah-_ fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” The words spill out of Katarina’s mouth when Chiara moves her tongue deeper, wiggling it inside her vagina in a way that Katarina likes it. She knows the blonde knows too. It makes her angry. She twists on the desk when when her clit is sucked again, making her shudder at the feeling.

“ _Fuck you,”_ Katarina manages to say bitterly though breathlessly. She can’t see but she knows Chiara is smirking. It’s evident by the way her tongue moves with more vigor, making her shake more and fight to keep her balance. Slowly Chiara lets her licks stop, moving Katarina’s skirt to rest her cheek on her thigh cutely. Katarina glares down at her with her face red.

She continues to glare as Chiara stands to press back into her, her eyes narrowing more as Chiara delicately wipes the edge of her lip with a finger then licks it. 

“You’re so embarrassing!” Katarina shouts at her not knowing what else to say. Her scowl remains as Chiara kisses her passionately, pushing her back down. She moans and tangles her hands in the perfect blonde hair of her partner, utterly angry at her for being good at oral.

Katarina smacks her head to her desk when Chiara’s fingers find her entrance and push in. She pushes at the table and shifts violently at the feel, keeping her eyes closed to not see the delighted smirk she _knows_ is on Chiara’s face. She gasps hard when lips touch her neck again, leaving lipstick stains and hickies in their path. Her breathing comes out harder and harder with every quick motion of Chiara’s fingers.

“Say my name babe,”Chiara coos in her ears. Katarina opens her eyes to glare harshly at her, almost pushing her away with a violent twist.

“No!” She shouts at her spitefully. Chiara laughs lightly and curls her fingers in a way that makes Katarina loose her balance momentarily. it takes some shifting but she manages to stay upright on the desk. She so angry right now. Though if she’s angry at the feel of the fingers inside her, the lips on her neck, of the fact Chiara can make her feel like this she’s not too sure. She gasps hard, letting out another involuntary noise when Chiara moves her thumb to rub her clit at the same time.

“Fffff _uck_ ,” One of Katarina’s hands finds Chiara’s arm, putting it immediately into a death grip to maybe convey some of the anger she’s feeling though it more likely comes off differently. A certain kind of buzz starts where Chiara’s fingers hit. A low moan escapes her.

“Come on baby,” Chiara encourages her. It almost makes Katarina want to stop in a spiteful kind of way, but Chiara curls her fingers again and she pushes her head into her desk at the feeling.

“ _Fuck,”_ She spits out, body shaking. Chiara hums in her ear and moves her fingers hard enough to get Katarina to squirm. Suddenly the buzz grows intensely. She jerks up to cling to the blonde, panting hard and legs trying to push together. She whimpers, her clit now sensitive to touch. Chiara slows down her in out and motion.

Katarina whines when she pulls out her fingers, still shaking slightly from the jolt of pleasure that went through her. She keeps her head down, panting softly to not look at the smug look on Chiara’s face.

“I told you to let me take care of you~” Chiara hugs her tightly, giggling happily. Katarina groans and rolls her eyes, but doesn’t push her off. She fiddles with her fingers uncomfortably for being in such a position but eventually makes eye contact with Chiara.

“Fuck off,” She mumbles half heartedly. Chiara giggles and walks away, looking coyly over her shoulder at the door.

“Will you help me now dolce?” She pouts sweetly for a second then smiles devilishly and walks toward the bedroom. Katarina grimaces at that. She smacks a hand to her face, grumbling about how stupid everything is and follows after her.


	12. 1p2p North Italy

Feli turned out to be just the beginning of new things. Luciano never entered his artwork in a show before, never even been to a show before. Feli stood right by him the entire time. He’s never had a friend over for more than a few minutes. Flavio cooed so much he got a headache just by being in the same room.

Luciano never stumbled over his words when someone invited to him to a party, never considered going before. The light that shone in Feli’s eyes when he agreed is something he won’t regret. Not even as he runs through the hallways of the over sized country side home for their game of hide and seek. He smiles as Feli’s laughter echos back to them as they sprint together.

“Here!” Feli swivels on his heel and Luciano follows seeing no reason to keep running. He slams his back into the wall as Feli as quietly as possible shuts the closet door behind them. Feli giggles into his hand to try to be silent and a low chuckle escapes Luciano. He barely catches his breath at finding himself just shy of chest to chest with Feli in the dark.

“Hi,” Feli whispers childishly. Luciano shakes his head in amusement.

“Hi,” The word isn’t even completely out of his mouth when Feli makes sure more words can’t trail after. His mind hits a brick wall and barrels through. It’s easy to push Feli back into the other wall though it’s not far. Their lips move together like this isn’t the first time they’ve done this. Luciano pulls back sharply, taking a deep breath to calm himself as Feli giggles.

“Hi,” He says again. Luciano just smirks before kissing him quiet this time. He’s kissed plenty of people, but he’s sure none of them have giggled in between every kiss. He likes the sound.

He growls lowly as Feli’s hands pull at his hair, taking the moment to find a sweet spot on Feli’s neck. A shudder runs through him at not being the one to start the subtle grinding against each other. Feli lets out a soft whine, pulling him as close as he can.

“Luci~” He coos. Luciano laps at the skin he’s claimed before biting down on it, eliciting a short startled squeak from Feli. He jerks back, a breathy laugh escaping him as Feli pretends to pout.

“Shh,” He teases. Feli giggles, and Luciano goes back to kissing his neck. Maybe, just maybe, he’s not making it easy for Feli to actually keep quiet. He grazes his teeth along the skin exposed for him, his tongue marking the path to follow. Every soft moan and stifled sound has him wishing to make Feli _loud_.

“Ahh~” It’s louder than the other noises and Luciano pauses, listening for the seekers but hearing nothing. Feli giggles then and he kisses him sweetly.

“We can’t do this here,” Luciano nuzzles into him. Feli does pout then, but a smile crosses his face as Luciano peeks into the hallway and pulls him along. He has to shush Feli a few times. They’re both breaking the being quiet rule once outside and jumping into Luciano’s car to speed away.

Feli is laughing his head off and Luciano doesn’t stop smiling at him. He watches as Feli taps on his phone, soon dropping the electronic to his bag by his feet, then reaching a hand over to gently brush his fingers across Luciano’s neck.

“Pull over?” He asks. Luciano raises an eyebrow to him. When he doesn’t comply right away Feli leans into his space to kiss his cheek.

“Pull over,” He coos into Luciano’s ear. This time Luciano does as he’s asked, finding a small off to the side road and stopping the car. It’s barely in park when Feli is climbing into his lap to seal their lips together again. Luciano fumbles but he manages to push his chair back for more room.

“Can we- Can we do. I want to. I want- Can we?” Feli’s words are jumbled but Luciano understand what he’s asking if Feli rutting against him is any indication.

“I don’t have any-” Luciano jerks to hold Feli upright as he lunges over for his bag. He brings it up to the passenger seat and ruffles through it, pulling out a ox of condoms and lube. Luciano raises his eyebrows at the soft embarrassed blush on Feli’s face.

“Did you plan this?” He asks with his lips back on Feli’s neck. Feli melts into him, tangling his fingers in Luciano’s hair.

“No, I didn’t expect. _Oh_  maybe,” Feli laughs softly. Luciano rolls his eyes and teasingly feels up the skin on Feli’s back. All those soft moans and noises held back before are now let loose. Luciano takes great pleasure in dragging them all out.

It’s a fun misadventure to the back seat, Feli squeaks as he nearly falls face first. Luciano snickers at him, turning the car off, then climbing back himself and settling right between Feli’s legs. The grinding starts up again, a little more frenzied than before. Their shirts are tossed to the front. Luciano pauses to catch his breath as Feli’s fingers dance up his torso.

They lock eyes and it’s a quiet moment. It’s been a while since Luciano’s heart has been pounding so wildly. He drops to kiss Feli, gripping at his sides tightly and relishing in the low moan he receives.

It’s unspoken as they both shift to remove their pants. Luciano busies himself with the condoms Feli throws at him. He slides one on with a hiss then looks to Feli and ultimately freezes. He’s never seen something so erotic as Feli wiggling on the seats as his own fingers move in and out to prepare himself.

“Holy shit,” Is all Luciano can think to say. Feli giggles, even in this situation, and removes his fingers with a moan to hold out his arms. Luciano goes easily, kissing Feli hotly and brushing up against his waiting hole.

“Luciano please, please inside I need-” Feli groans with Luciano positioning himself and slowly pushing in. He shudders himself. It’s been some time since he’s done anything like. Feli breathes deeply, every small bit Luciano moves making him moan.

“Ohh per favore mi dia più,” Feli rattles off. If Luciano wasn’t fired up before he sure is now at the language slip. He groans as he picks up the pace. He didn’t think Feli twitching in his backseat would look so beautiful.

“Yes, yes, more,” Feli gets louder with every word. Though it’s a little cramped, it’s so much better than being in a closet. Luciano lifts Feli’s leg for a better angle, moving more fluidly. His name never sounded so nice spilling from someone else’s lips. He leans down to crash their mouths together, Feli moaning straight into the kiss. With a snap of his hips forward, Feli throws his head back with a gasp.

“Close, so close,” He says unevenly. Luciano grits his teeth at the heat curling up inside him. He braces himself and watches as Feli strokes himself needily, the sight being more lewd than he could have imagined.

“Luci~ _AH,”_ Feli jerks, his body spasming up. Luciano pins his hips down and thrusts harshly. Feli lets out another long moan as his orgasm hits him. Luciano is soon after with Feli squeezing around him. He doesn’t have enough energy to fully move after the climax passes.

He takes a sow breath, eyes trailing over Feli’s hickie covered neck and the bright smile on his face. He finds himself smiling back. With a hiss he pulls out, Feli whining more so out of soreness as he does. He pulls out some tissues from his bag and Luciano stares dumbly at him.

“What?” Feli asks innocently. Luciano shakes his head.

“You planned this,” It’s a statement, not a question. Feli giggles and snuggles up to him once he’s cleaned off.

“A little,” He teases. He kisses Luciano’s cheek sweetly.

“You’re spending the night,” Luciano tells him as he finds his pants. Feli doesn’t complain.


	13. Russia x America

“The safe word is liberty.”

Alfred didn’t like showing weakness. He liked proving people wrong and that he could hold his own against anything that stood before him. Even knowing that, he couldn’t help the thrill of excitement that ran through him at being handcuffed to the bedpost with his knees tied open practically rendering him immobile. He had been told to keep an upright position and his muscles screamed to be let down but he would not give in.

“How are you doing?” A soft voice coos from behind. Alfred nearly rips the handcuffs to pieces at that. He can, but he doesn’t want to. He’s enjoying himself too much. Instead he cranes his head around to where Ivan is sitting casually in an arm chair resting his head in his hand. Watching. Alfred knows why.

He’s not sure when the sick kick started. Ivan likes seeing him powerless, in pain. He likes it too but he would never admit it out loud. He turns back to the wall, arching his back to try and stretch out the muscles holding him up. He can’t do anything about his erection, so he doesn’t bother.

Somehow he tenses more at the shift in weight behind him. He shudders at the slow drag of a finger down his back. He wants to lower his head but that would be giving in and he’s not about to let Ivan have that satisfaction. The teasing touch doesn’t stop until a small whimper escapes him.

“Ready? Count.” Alfred rolls his eyes at the command, thankful the action isn’t seen. He nearly tells Ivan to count how any fucks he gives, but then a sharp smack is placed on his exposed ass. A groan leaves his lips before he knows it.

“Are you counting?” Ivan teases and Alfred can hear the enjoyment in his words. He swallows, finding his voice to state clearly and loudly.

“One,” He stares at the wall in front of him anxiously waiting for the next hit and aggravation worming through him when it doesn’t come soon enough. He grits his teeth, debating asking impatiently when the next hit is coming, when it comes. He groans again, dropping his head at the pain that courses through him, the  pastel purple sheets glaring up at him as a reminder of how much he needs to be kept up.

“Head up Fredka,” Ivan’s hand is in his hair roughly tugging his head back to the proper position. He releases a huff.

“Two,” It’s more choked this time and Ivan giggles. Another smack and another number. Alfred will keep it up out of spite.

“Twenty-two,” He forces between clenched teeth. It’s getting harder to keep up. his muscles hurt, and Ivan has managed to hit the exact same spot every time, maximizing the sting left behind. Another smack and Alfred can’t stop the moan.

“Did you like that?” Ivan coos. There are plenty of words Alfred could say but they all get lost in another hit to his ass. Another moan as his strength starts to really fail.

“You forgot to count~” Ivan giggles and gets off the bed. Alfred glares at him from over his shoulder, twitching in his spot because he’s in pain. Ivan sits back in his chair, a sadistic smile on his face. Alfred shudders and lets his head drop, no longer having energy to keep it up. His joint are following after his muscles in their cry of relief. He doesn’t want to give in.

Another ten minutes pass before Ivan goes to the other side, giving him the same treatment, harder hits this time turning his ass bright red. Alfred has given up in his task to hold a straight posture.

“Are you tired?” Instantly he’s back up, spite being a great motivator. It’s not strong as he shakes to keep it up. Luckily he doesn’t have to as Ivan moves behind him, leaning over to wrap his arms around Alfred’s middle and hold him tight, placing soft kisses on his back. Soft doesn’t last either as his hair is grabbed, his body now being pulled up. He has just enough time to recognize the nails at the base of his neck before they drag down hard.

His body shakes at the feeling, breath coming out in short bursts. He knows he’s going to have angry red lines because of this. He moans. They feel amazing.

Once it stops he whines, wanting more. His dick twitches, wanting to be touched but he knows that won’t happen anytime soon. Instead he get’s hand son his ass again, though this time it’s colder with lubricant. He hisses as finger’s intrude him, gritting his teeth to try and keep his noises to a minimum. He almost drops his head again, only to jerk it back up right.

“Good boy~” Ivan teases. Alfred glares at the wall, his arms shaking in their confines. He has half a mind to punch Ivan out to get off on the other’s pain, but the finger intrusion is replaced with something much better. Alfred couldn’t help the moan if he tried. It feels so good.

“Since you counted so nicely, I will help.” Ivan drops to press on his back, and bite his shoulder. Alfred cries out at the sudden pain running through him that is soon overcome with the heat of Ivan moving in and out of him.

“ _Fuck,”_ He whispers. He can feel every small move since Ivan is going so slowly, it’s making his mind go crazy.

“What was that?” Ivan asks with a happy tone. Alfred groans this time in annoyance.

“I said _fuck!”_ He glares over his shoulder as best he can, scowling at the smile on Ivan’s face. He lunges forward, barely catching himself on the bedpost as Ivan snaps his hips forward roughly.

“Such naughty language,” He chides, pulling out and snapping forward hard. Alfred jerks again. Still not as quick as he likes, but better than the slow move of before, Alfred is almost seeing stars.

“Maybe you should be moving yourself as punishment? Until you can talk nicely.” And Ivan stop. Alfred freezes too. Dramatically he turns his head around to Ivan who is smirking at him. Alfred has half a mind to call him an asshole, but his mind is so focused on getting pleasure for himself he just grits his teeth and moves himself.

It hurts to do so. His body is already pushing limits of what it can do strength wise so moving back and forth in the tied up spot is straining. But fuck if the way Ivan moans softly to it all has him keeping it up. It’s slow, just a little jerky, but it’s helping his own pleasure move along. Yet it’s no where near as well as Ivan could do it. The thought has him on edge. He wants more.

“Ivan,” He says as evenly as he can, stopping himself though he wants so much more. Ivan hums in response, knowing what is coming and so excited for it. Alfred takes a deep breath, finding his words and saying as clearly as he can.

“ _Please_ fuck me,” He has to say it loudly. That way he only has to say it once. Ivan laughs and puts his hands back on Alfred’s hips. He pushes down and Alfred sighs softly out of relief of not having to hold his position up much more only for it to run into a strangled moan. Ivan moves quick and hard, what Alfred so desperately wanted since Ivan first came up to him with handcuffs in his hands.

His head hangs low as he starts to get close, gasping when a hand grabs his hair to pull his head up. He doesn’t mind, it feels good. He gives no warning as pleasure builds up and over the edge. The only indication is him giving a short shout and going completely limp in Ivan’s hands. He sighs as he’s finally allowed to drop, Ivan thrusting himself to an orgasm too. Something about seeing Alfred so weak and drained does something for him.

He hisses as Ivan pulls out. His mind is muddled as the binds on his legs are releases and he can flop tot he side. His hands follow next and he flops down, having just enough in him to breathe and not much else.

“Where?” Ivan asks. Alfred whines.

“Knees, wrists, back,” He mumbles. In that order, Ivan moves along the bed, working his hands over the areas that are red, massaging them to release some of the tension. Alfred sighs and whimpers at it all, squeaking in a dignified manner when Ivan smooths a hand over his bum.

“I did not hit you too hard did I?” Ivan leans over him to kiss his cheek. Alfred shakes his head lazily.

“Felt good, mm nice,” He mumbles into the sheets. Ivan sighs in relief, working his hands to Alfred’s back. Alfred twists to give him better access and Ivan laughs lightly. He places another kiss to Alfred’s face as he works the knots. As soon as he’s done, Ivan snuggles up to him, holding him tight and Alfred decides now is as good a time as ever to take a nap.


	14. 1p2p Russia

The music is loud and blaring, assaulting Vlad’s senses much like the person attached to him is doing to his neck. His fingers dig into their shoulders when they bite down, causing him to push his head into the dirty wall of the club. A long low moan is dragged out of him when the stranger presses hard agaisnt him, grinding in the most tantalizing of ways.

“You are beautiful,” The stranger whispers. Vlad is sure he didn’t have anything to drink, he’s never done much before, but his head is foggy anyway. They pull back to look at him predatorily. Vlad clenches his jaw tight and they giggle.

“You must be warm in these,” They say, feeling up his stomach and chest, playing with the folds of his standard suit jacket. They slip their hands inside, fingers dancing across his skin and they’re right. His skin is hot, more so by their cold touch even though the club is burning with body heat.

They nose as his cheek playfully, enticing him to do more and Vlad wants to. He grabs the stranger’s hand and pulls them farther down the hallway, them giggling just loud enough for him to hear them over the music. He leads them to a door marked with his name, his office, and fiddles the handle open as best he can with them leaving fleeting touches down his sides. The door shuts as soon as it’s opened by the stranger pushing him into it to kiss him again, gentle compared to the other actions but no less heart pounding.

“The name you are saying tonight is Ivan~” The stranger coos. Vlad almost glares at him but he shrinks completely under their touches as they reach lower. He looks down as they finagle their hands down his pants and without much other warning wrap around his growing erection. He groans low and they giggle.

“Me too,” Ivan says, guiding Vlad’s hand to his own pants. Vlad just lets him. He stares blindly at his own hands on the stranger’s erection, copying their movements as they move up and down. He gasps and they place their forehead to his, only then can he hear them panting too.

“Wanting to do this.. for a while,” They says, the hint of a smile on their face from what Vlad can see through their hair. He gasps hard when Ivan looks up to him. He eagerly accepts their kiss when given, sweet still even with their dirty movements. They pick up pace at the same time, Vlad mostly following them but no less willing to participate. A shudder of enjoyment crawls up his spine when Ivan moans high and sweetly.

“So cute~” Ivan coos to him. Vlad twists up his nose at the description but he lets it go with another kiss to his lips. They both look back down at the same time, watching in rapture to the other’s movements across themselves. Vlad starts twitching first, feeling true heat curling up inside him. Ivan giggles moving his hands a new way that makes Vlad barely able to keep up his pace.

He thought his mind felt foggy before, but that is nothing compared to being buried so deep in this stranger’s, Ivan’s, presence. It’s suffocating. He bucks harder than before, grinding his teeth as his body gives up on holding back. His breath comes in short bursts as Ivan milks him dry slowly. When he’s done Ivan pulls back and that feels wrong.

So Vlad switches their positions to push Ivan into the wall. He keeps his hands on the erection in front of him, moving his hands the way Ivan did. He’s rewarded by Ivan kissing at his cheeks softly, moaning his name gently in his ear. It’s enough to spur him on faster. He didn’t think someone coming from his doing would feel so satisfactory but the way Ivan clings to him, like he’d rather be there with him in his tiny cramped office in a club than anywhere else, makes a rush of smugness go through him.

Ivan giggles happily when he’s done and his body has calmed down. Vlad embarrassed brings his hands away and steps back only to be pulled forward into another kiss. He glances away awkwardly when Ivan smiles at him so easily.

“I want to see you out of the club,” He says. Vlad shrugs his shoulders, not knowing how words work at this current point and time. Ivan kisses his cheek again.

“My place maybe? Continue this?” He offers. Vlad stares at him, mindlessly taking the scrappy written address when given to him as well as the deep kiss given next. He planned to get work done, but it seems like he’ll be doing something else instead.


	15. America x England

“I want to try something,” Alfred’s usual boastful voice is unconfident. It’s different enough to fully get Arthur’s attention, making him pause in his book to stare over where Alfred is twitching his hands together. Alfred bites the inside of his lip as Arthur puts his books down slowly but still a skeptical look on his face.

“I suppose so?” He questions. Alfred strides forward before he can stand and puts his hands on Arthur’s shoulders to keep him from getting up. Carefully he situates himself to straddle the now open lap and wrap his arms over Arthur’s neck.

“Uhm,” He says to fill the silence and avoids Arthur’s stunned wide eyes. He shifts more, getting his legs in a less trained position, and grinding down just a little. A small huff escapes him and finally Arthur moves his arms from their frozen position on the arm rests to place on Alfred’s back to hold him up steadily.

“Are you okay?” Arthur says gently, placing a small kiss just above his jaw line. Alfred nods his head. He moves his body in kind, grinding down again. Arthur places another soft kiss to his neck while snaking his arms farther around Alfred’s waist to pull him tight. Alfred fully accepts the hold to bury his face in Arthur’s hair, thankful for the moment to hide his red face.

“Are you sure love?” Arthur places more soft kisses on his neck encouragingly. Alfred nods his head again, taking a deep breath to bulk up his courage.

“You don’t have to..” Arthur trails off. Alfred snaps back to his upright position to grab Arthur’s face between his hands.

“I want to! I want-” He huffs and kisses Arthur deeply if not only to shut himself up. Arthur returns the kiss in kind, keeping to the slow pattern started. Alfred moves his body again to grind down more. His face was over heated in embarrassment and the rest of his body is following for completely different reasons.

“Easy there,” Arthur’s words are now breathless but no less wanting. Alfred takes another deep breath as his dry humping picks up in speed and strength. A soft moan exits his mouth without him really wanting it to.

“You must be warm in this,” Arthur’s lips are against his neck which does more funny things to his head. He just shudders when Arthur’s fingers move across his back under his hoodie. He lets out a small whine and busies his hands by working on undoing the buttons on Arthur’s loose shirt. It helps distract him from the pressure wanting to be released in his pants.

The moment gets all the more exciting for him when Arthur pushes up to meet him when he moves down, creating more friction. Their hands wander on each other, stroking sensitive spots, and gripping softly at certain areas. Then Arthur’s hands move to his stomach and Alfred jerks on reflex. They stare at each other until Alfred giggles softly.

“I forgot you were ticklish for a second,” Arthur confesses with the smallest of smirks on his face. Alfred laughs shortly again, bumping his head to Arthur’s.

“You’re beautiful,” Arthur whispers and moves to place a languid kiss on his neck. Alfred arches into the touch, tangling his fingers in the hair on the back of Arthur’s head.

“Shut up,” He says back weakly. Arthur chuckles in between his kisses. In revenge, though it’s far from that, Alfred goes back moving his body back and forth. He can feel how hard Arthur is beneath him as he does so. It sends a new wave of want through him.

He pulls back and Arthur removes his hands just in case he is pulling back for good. Alfred instead just shifts to the side to undo the button on his jeans and pull them off. He doesn’t want to waste his spark of confidence. He’s barely settled back in Arthur’s lap before hands are back on him, teasing touches across his thighs and lips pressed to his jaw.

“You’re strong,” Arthur tells him, putting his hands fully on the muscle on Alfred’s legs. Alfred snorts at the compliment.

“I try,” He shrugs. He places his hands back around Arthur’s neck to keep them close together. More sweet kisses are shared between them until Arthur’s hands wander farther and Alfred twitches when they reach behind him and press agaisnt his hole. Arthur pauses.

“Did.. did you prep for-” Alfred clamps a hand over Arthur’s mouth, ducking his own head to keep hidden. Staying hidden is not the plan as Arthur begins to laugh and Alfred snaps his head up to glare at him.

“It’s not funny!” He chides now ti a pout. Arthur shakes his head and pushes off Alfred’s hand to kiss him and remove the pout on his face.

“Yes it is,” He teases. Alfred wrinkles his nose at him in annoyance. It’s quickly replaced with hints of lust as Arthur pushes up into his now uncovered groin. He drops his head to Arthur’s shoulder to brace himself more so as the cold of being naked disappears with his own body heat.

He’s not sure what he should be focusing on. Arthur’s hands massaging his thighs distract him greatly from the kisses, and both of those make his muddled enough to fumble with the clasps on Arthur’s own pants. He can’t help but laugh at the wiggle Arthur does to push his pants down. His snickers are stopped with more kisses.

“Cheeky,” Arthur coos at him. Alfred just smiles a little smugly.

“You love it,” He snarks back and keeps Arthur’s mouth from running off by kissing him. He shifts closer causing their erections to brush together. Arthur is the one to pull back in a short gasp. Alfred takes the chance to do it again. He can feel Arthur’s hands gripping harder at his legs. His heart pounds wildly.

He reaches into his hoodie pocket and pulls out the small bottle of lube he stashed there. Arthur laughs at him for it but the noise is choked back by a hiss as the cold lube is pressed to his erection. Alfred giggles softly and continues to work the slick up and down.

His mind freezes up just as he’s moving to continue on. He stops just above Arthur with his hands gripping tight to his shoulders. He tries to calm his breathing. In the end his breathing catches when Arthur sits up to kiss him quickly.

“You can do it,” He mutters. Maybe in other circumstances it would be embarrassing encouragement but Alfred nods his head and resituates himself. With a soft groan he pushes down, guided by Arthur’s steady hands on his sides. A heavy gasp is released once he’s down, left shifting at the odd intrusion.

Arthur pushes their heads together, a smile on his face. Alfred nuzzle back into him with acceptance of the hug given.

“You’re amazing,” Arthur tells him. His ego gets in the way.

“Yeah I know,” He says. Arthur scoffs. Alfred kisses him to get his fake bad mood away. Arthur is quick to return the kiss, licking at Alfred’s bottom lip in the process. A soft moan escapes Alfred and he starts to move. His hands tighten on Arthur’s shoulders as he does so. Not entirely used to the motion he’s slow, letting him feel very small change.

“F-fuck,” The curse comes strangled out of Arthur’s mouth. Alfred moves his hands to brace himself better on the sides of the chair to move himself better. Arthur shifts his hands to to help, bringing them just a bit closer and allowing for Alfred’s dick to every so often brush against his stomach in teasing touches.

“Ar- Arti- _Ah,”_  Alfred thought the heat in his body was strong before, it’s nothing compared to now with his muscles working to keep him going. It’s made all the worse by Arthur’s lips going back to his neck with more fervor. As much as he can he tries to keep his pace going even.

“Come on love,” Arthur coos at him. He almost snaps back at him but wandering hands make him think otherwise.Their caressing touches have distinct feelings curling low inside him.

“Alfred..” Arthur’s voice, low and husky, groans in his ear and he whines in response. He pace starts to get shaky as his body reaches it’s limit. Arthur’s words pressed in kisses on his chest doesn’t help. He jerks hard and his body arcs. Arthur pulls him close as he twitches through an orgasm. He hisses when Arthur helps squeeze it all out of him.

He’s a little sensitive as Arthur shifts and moves to finish for himself, grunting as he does so with Alfred kissing at his neck much the same way. They are both tired and restless with their heads pressed to each other.

“Have fun?” Arthur asks casually as if  Alfred just went on a roller coaster. Alfred snickers and gently eases himself off to sit sideways on Arthur’s lap instead. Arthur nuzzles into him when he’s settled.

“Yes,” Alfred says much like a child who just got off a roller coaster. They snuggle for a moment longer, just enjoying the after moment.

”You’re dirty, go clean up,” Arthur chides him, pushing Alfred slightly. Alfred sticks his tongue out and kisses him quickly.

“You wanna join me?” He teases. Arthur tries to glare at him but it breaks way for a smirk.

“Absolutely.”


	16. Russia x America

“No way dude, I’ve definitely seen weirder porn that you.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge Fredka?”

Not his best moment. In hindsight that whole moment could have gone better. He doesn’t even remember how they got on the conversation of porn in the first place. He didn’t watch it often, more so out of boredom or wanting to see what new crazy videos have come out. Usually it lead to him solving his own little problems in mild shame.

“You’re full of it!” He nudges Ivan harshly as they sit in the middle of his room floor with a computer open between them. They are sharing headphones. Ivan snickers softly and goes to type something new into the search bar of the porn sight they agreed on.

“I promise there was a clown,” He says cooly. Alfred huffs and crosses his arms as Ivan tries to one-up his weird porn find. He’s not sure what can beat ninjas and peanut butter, but apparently clowns and milk make it more strange. The video gets going and Alfred rests bored on his hand as it goes.

“Braginski where did you find this shit?” He asks half way through with laughter threatening to leave him of how absurd it all is. Ivan coos at him.

“Are you admitting I win?” He asks leaning in slightly. Alfred scoffs.

“Absolutely not,” He says now taking his turn to type in something. Ivan sighs in annoyance and scoots to put his back against the bed. Alfred taps angrily at how deep he is in having to search for ridiculous porn to one up the Russian bastard.

“Ah not this one,” He mumbles annoyed after clicking the wrong video. It had made him laugh before hand with the odd ended pretend plot line they tried to throw into it. He blows up huffy at his bangs, ready to type something new in when Ivan puts a hand on his shoulder to pull him back.

“Ivan what the frick dude?” Alfred sputters out, trying to get out of the hands on him but Ivan snuggles his arms around his waist and holds him there, making the position final by putting his head on Alfred’s shoulder to hold him in his lap. Alfred groans in annoyance and tries one more time to move.

“Seriously?” He asks, turning his head just enough to glare. Ivan just laughs at him not even looking away from the screen where the video is rolling. The headphones have fallen out and lay useless on the ground. Alfred crosses his arms again in defiance. He doesn’t really want to watch this video, especially not with Ivan pressed up behind him.

It gets worse when his body reacts despite him not really wanting it to. He shifts every so often, trying to make his discomfort less while being discreet. His mind almost goes into shut down mode when he vaguely feels Ivan turned on behind him. He shifts one more time then Ivan drops his head more so to bury in Alfred’s neck.

“You need to stop moving,” He warns. Alfred barely has enough sense himself to pick up on the husky tone to his words. Just be a little shit he moves again, accidentally pressing farther agaisnt Ivan.

“Why?” He goads though he really does know the answer to that. His body heats up extraordinarily when Ivan sighs against his skin. He practically shudders at the feel, looking down at Ivan who has turned up to glare at him for not heeding the warning in the first place. Alfred gulps. He’s not stupid enough to miss the hints of lust in Ivan’s glare either.

“You are horny too,” Ivan mutters.

“So?” Alfred snaps back screwing his face up in a pout. There is no real sense in denying his bodily reactions. They glare at each other with the soft sound of the porn video coming through the headphones. Alfred huffs and goes back to watching it with his arms crossed, not wanting to feel any more awkward than he already does.

Though he doesn’t do it consciously he shifts again in slight discomfort at not being able to really relive himself properly. This time Ivan moves to, snaking his arms around tighter and pulling Alfred flush up to him. The overwhelming heat that comes from the action is enough to stall Alfred’s mouth long enough to feel the uneven pattern of Ivan breathing behind him.

“What are you doing?” He asks cautiously. The giggle he gets doesn’t really settle his confusion and neither do Ivan’s lips pressing a soft kiss to his neck. He closes his eyes tight to try and make sure it doesn’t affect him but Ivan continues, his kisses getting more experimental and more adventurous, and it affects him. It affects him a lot.

“Ivan wha- _haa,”_ The soft gasp shortens his sentence when Ivan’s finds a sweet spot on the back of his neck, sucking and moving his tongue across the patch of skin captured by his teeth.

“Yes Fredka?” Ivan coos at him with a lust laced tone. Alfred whines in annoyance over actually being turned on but that sound comes next as Ivan goes back to making small marks on his skin. He starts shifting again but not pulling away.

He lets out a short hiss when Ivan’s hands reach under his shirt, feeling cool compared his heated skin. With every subtle move he has the hands grip tighter on him as if trying to keep him still.

“ _Ivan_ ,” He wants it to come out as a warning but it sounds much more like a moan. Ivan in turn bites down on his neck again. Alfred jerks at the feeling going straight through him. He’s not sure where Ivan learned to do that but he doesn’t want to know. He inhales sharply when the hands on his chest move lower. He grabs Ivan’s hands to stall them, gripping tight to hold them still.

Ivan lets go of his neck for a moment to just rest on him. Alfred isn’t sure if hes relieved or disappointed. The odd sounds of the video have died out since it ended, the only sound now is Alfred’s heavy breathing mixed with Ivan’s.

“You make pretty noises,” Ivan coos at him. Alfred makes a disgruntled noise, flopping his head back to rest on Ivan’s shoulder as best he can but still not letting go of Ivan’s hands. It’s almost a death grip that Ivan somehow manages to turn into holding hands. It’s not romantic.

“Fuck you,” Alfred spits at him. Ivan giggles in his ear, kissing just a little below is slowly.

“Is that another challenge?” Alfred snaps his head back up to whip around and look scandalized at Ivan for even thinking so.

“No!” He squeaks. Ivan smirks at him and Alfred’s embarrassment grows. He has no idea how red faced Ivan got either. He huffs indignantly and goes back to resting on Ivan carelessly. Ivan hums happily and nuzzles into him, every so often placing more kisses on spots he can reach.

Alfred closes his eyes. It’s not long for the kisses to start picking up again and his body to react even more to the heat. He jerks and Ivan makes sure they are pressed right together. Every shaky intake of breath Ivan has he can feel. Though maybe not his smartest idea, Alfred lets go of his hands to ball into fists at his side if not just to brace himself.

He curses to himself when he can practically feel Ivan smirking into his skin. There’s not much time to dwell on that though. His own breathing becomes staggered at the quick work Ivan makes of dipping his hands beneath his jeans.

“Shiiiiii _iiitt,”_ Swearing won’t save him now. He squirms harshly having forgotten he much he really does move about. Ivan’s hands on him feel really good though. They’re nearly cold on his heated skin, moving up and down in a steady rhythm that really muddles his mind.

“Ivan,” It comes out damn near breathless. Ivan makes a noise that sounds much like a growl in response. His hand tightens and moves with more speed which only serves to make Alfred wiggle more. One of Ivan’s arms lock around him to hold him as still as possible but it does very little to do just that.

“Iva- _ahh!”_ The hand around him squeezes at the right spot, causing his entire body to spasm just a little. He’s too far out of it and too far into how good it feels to be angry at Ivan laughing softly in his ear. He brings his hands to Ivan’s arm over his stomach and grips tight to it in revenge though.

“Are you close?” Ivan mumbles with his lips busy making more marks on Alfred’s neck. At first Alfred just whimpers because yes he is but part of him really doesn’t want to give Ivan that kind of satisfaction.

“Yes,” He breathes out.

“ _Yes_ , yes,” His mouth gets going without him. Small moans become more frequent. Every move of Ivan’s hand brings him closer and the gentle huff of Ivan’s breath on his shoulder only serves to heat him up.

He lets out a particularly strangled moan and Ivan really does pick up his pace, jerking Alfred faster than before. His squirming also kicks it up a notch, pressing up to Ivan and arcing into his hand.

His body curls forward violently, shaking softly, and he closes his eyes tight. Ivan’s hand moves slowly now too, gently and teasingly stroking out the rest of Alfred’s orgasm. He waits for his breathing to calm down then drops back to lean into Ivan. He hisses when Ivan finally lets go of him, moving his arms to just hold him lightly around his tummy.

It’s almost peaceful between them. There’s no animosity in their words as none are shared. They just sit in the small after glow of the moment. Alfred practically snuggles into Ivan, enjoying the hold, when he feels the erection Ivan is still sporting.

He twists around daringly to lock eyes with Ivan who smirks at him happily, smug, about what he did. Alfred twists up his nose in a pout and moves to sit on his knees across from Ivan.

“What are you doing?” Ivan teases, knowing exactly what Alfred is doing when he reaches and works the button undone on Ivan’s jeans. Alfred sneers at him, continuing on with his mission. Just to return the favor he tells himself. Just because it doesn’t feel right to just receive.

However when Ivan gently reaches up a hand to run it through Alfred’s hair as his hands get moving and drags his name out in a low moan, Alfred isn’t sure this will be the last time this happens. When Ivan presses forward just enough to kiss him softly, he’s not sure he even wants it to be the last time.


	17. 1p2p North Italy

It never occurred to Luciano that Feli never had sex before. When they started to get into more heavy petting, Feli would freeze up and the moment would die down to a stop. He figured Feli was just not ready to have sex with him. While depressing for his libido, he understood, and would shrug it off until Feli felt ready.

Luciano grips at Feli’s sides pulling him closer as their kisses get more heated. He keeps him pressed to the wall for leverage. Feli’s hands in his hair, pulling and tugging every so often, only serve to spur him on more. He nips at Feli’s lip which gives him one of those soft sweet moans. A quick smirk makes it’s way onto his face when Feli slowly reciprocates the grinding he started and he buries his face in Feli’s neck to suckle at the skin there.

“Ah!” Feli continues to make those soft noises and he allows himself the pleasure of dragging his teeth along the hickey he left. He raises his head to press to Feli’s their panting mixing together until he shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

“Do you want to continue?” He asks seriously. He needs to be as unbiased as possible. This is usually the part where Feli decides to stop and he wants to make sure he knows it’s okay. Feli’s eyes scan his face and slowly he nods his head, bringing Luciano closer for a kiss to finalize his answer.

As much as he would rather like to take Feli at the wall right then and there, he’s not stupid. He bends down just enough to scoop Feli up and carry him to their bedroom, Feli giggling at the silliness of it and peppering his face with kisses as he does so. He manages to get a knee on the bed before they flop into the sheets.

Feli giggles again but the sound breaks way to a gasp when Luciano’s hands sneak under his shirt to feel how hot it’s gotten. His hair is pulled again and he continues. He pushes Feli’s shirt up to pry over his head to expose him. Just as he’s putting his hands back where they were Feli grips them tight to keep them from moving.

“Can you..?” His words trail off but his eyes flicker down to Luciano’s own shirt covered torso. Luciano leans down to kiss him deeply. He balances easy enough and works his shirt up and over his head as well.

“Yes,” He breathes out. Feli nods his head along with his hands very tentatively resting on his shoulders. Luciano smirks grabs Feli’s hands to put to his chest. His smirk grows at the bewilderment on Feli’s face at the action.

“It’s okay,” He says softly. Feli nods his head and carefully moves his hands about, feeling his chest and his muscle, then snapping back up to Luciano’s shoulders to pull him in a hug. Luciano reciprocates gently, shuddering just slightly at the heat of them pressed together.

He nuzzles Feli a little then moves his head down to kiss his neck languidly. He can feel Feli’s chest moving up and down in short bursts and he continues to move down. His lips leave a soft trail of kisses down his chest and hands tighten his hair.

“Luciano,” Feli whines. He drags his tongue shortly down his stomach and Feli shudders. He kisses lower before the hands grip his head hard enough to hurt.

“Luci wait stop,” There’s a certain amount of panic in Feli’s voice. Instantly Luciano sits up to his knees, putting his hands up in a small gesture of surrender. He stares down at Feli, covering his mouth with his hands with his eyes closed tight. He takes a second to control his own breathing.

“Do you want to stop?” He asks clearly. Feli nods his head quickly and Luciano removes himself from tangled up in Feli’s legs to sit beside him. Gently he runs a hand through Feli’s hair to calm him. He reaches over only to pull the blanket over Feli to cover him up.

“It’s okay,” He says softly. Feli takes his hand and holds it to his lips to kiss the palm of it.

“I’m sorry,” He whispers. Luciano’s blood boils for an entirely different reason. He scoots to lay beside feli and moves his face to make him open his eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” He says sternly. Feli sniffles and nods his head slowly in acceptance. Luciano places their heads together in a comforting way.

“I just.. I’ve never done this before,” The confession is quiet and takes Luciano completely by surprise. He pulls back to give Feli a disbelieving look.

“What?” He deadpans. Feli makes a noise of annoyance and hides his face more in Luciano’s given hand.

“I’ve never had sex before,” He shouts though his words are muffled. Luciano blinks at him and can’t help his reaction. He snorts.

“Its not funny!” Feli cries out, sitting up to grab a pillow, and smacking it on Luciano’s head. Luciano pushes the pillow off him to cover his mouth while he chuckles at the absurdity. Feli grumbles to himself, crossing his arms and huffing. Eventually Luciano’s chuckles die out and he turns his head to Feli lazily.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks. Feli jumps at the question. He ducks his head lower in his arms to try and hide.

“I could have told you how this works before hand,” Luciano goes on when Feli doesn’t say anything. Feli whines an flops back down next to him, his nose twisted up in embarrassment.

“You can still do that?” He offers. Luciano snorts again and rolls over to pull Feli into his arms. Feli tangles them up together and quietly, answering all his questions, Luciano explains how sex works.

–

“Take a deep breath,” Luciano says. Feli grips at his shoulders and nods his head quickly, wiggling around to get comfy in his spot then doing as he was told. Carefully, and watching his face to be safe, Luciano pushes a lube slick finger into his waiting hole. Feli gasps hard, his fingers digging into Luciano’s shoulder as he tenses up. Luciano stops. He waits for Feli to relax again before continuing. He releases a breath himself when the finger is all the way in.

“You okay?” He asks. Feli takes another deep breath, cracking an eye open to look at him.

“Yeah,” His voice is small but confident. Luciano shifts himself a little then cautiously moves his finger in and out. It takes just a few second for Feli to practically melt into the sheets with a heavy sigh escaping him.

“You o-”

“Yeesss,” Feli cuts him off. His voice is low and Luciano smirks at it. He leans up to kiss softly at Feli’s neck as he continues with his movement. He can feel the vibrations of Feli’s soft moans with his lips pressed there.

“Ready for another?” His question is met with Feli rolling his hips up in a lewd motion and clinging tighter to his shoulders.

“Yes. Yes, yes,” Luciano smiles at the words. When Feli came to him a week after the sex explanation asking him to try again, he didn’t expect it to go this far. It’s a pleasant surprise and by the sounds Feli is making, it’s pleasant for him too.

He pushes another finger in slowly. New movements are rewarded with louder noises and the soft murmur of his name. He keeps pressed up to Feli, moving his legs every so often to a new angle. Feli lets himself be moved as he is not much paying attention to anything else.

“Luci.. I- _ah_.. More,” it’s a hushed plea and one Luciano will not let go ignored. He situates himself easily, smirking ever so slightly when Feli naturally brings his legs up to wrap around him. They share a deep kiss as Luciano works himself up with lube. He pulls back from their kiss just to lock eyes with Feli and make sure he’s ready.

He glances down to line himself up then presses their head together Feli tangles his hands in his hair, taking a deep breath himself.

“Ready,” He whispers. Luciano pecks his lips quickly then pushes in as best he can. Feli tenses and he has to stop. It’s a bit of strain to pause in such a position but he will not move until he’s sure it’s okay. Feli gives him the all clear to go ahead just a few seconds later. This time he manages to push all the way in and Feli lets out a long moan.

“Okay go,” Feli says a minute later, his body now relaxed and used to the feel of Luciano inside him. Luciano nuzzles him softly before doing just that. He keeps his hisses silent at the small squeezes Feli does on reflex. It’s warm and tight and he has to go slow. Pushing back in proves easier and the reward is great.

“ _Luciano,”_ Feli’s chest heaves up and down with the groan of his name. Luciano takes a deep breath to not lose himself in the moment. He moves slowly back and forth, enjoying the way Feli squirms beneath him.

“Go faster.” Luciano smiles at the request. He kisses Feli quickly then does as he’s asked. He thought Feli squirmed before. He moves his hands for a better balances and picks up the pace. Feli grips at his hair with short moans leaving him in time with the new in and out pattern.

“Luci, oh Luci~” Feli practically mewls out. It’s like music to his ears and it’s a melody that’s worth every second of waiting. He dips down to kiss Feli quickly and snap his hips forward. Feli jerks underneath him but it’s all pleasured sounds leaving his mouth.

A short grunt leaves Luciano when Feli squeezes around him. The pressure starts to really build. He pushes his own bodily feelings aside to focus on doing what makes Feli feel good. Though at this point that’s anything. Every roll of his hips forward earns him those sweet sounds.

Feli gives a particularly hard twitch and Luciano smirks out of pride. Feli can’t form a coherent sentence but Luciano knows what’s coming. He makes sure his last few thrusts are hard enough then Feli clamps a hand over his mouth and arcs off the bed. Luciano doesn’t slow though, riding right through Feli’s orgasm and right into his own. He grips at Feli’s hips hard to keep his pace good enough for the pressure to finally uncoil. He hisses to a slow stop with his body shaking at the wave of calm that comes over him.

He leans into Feli’s gentle touch on his face. It’s a little sore to pull out and Feli whimpers more out of pain than anything else. He sighs once Luciano is out of him and drops beside him on the bed.

“You okay?” Luciano asks out of breath. Feli giggles shortly and nods his head, angling to kiss Luciano softly.

“Yes,” He says with a smile. Luciano nuzzles to him, the action easily morphing into cuddles. Feli’s skin is warm under his hands. He’s happy he finally got to feel it as such after sex. It was all worth the wait.


	18. 1p2p America

“Alfie!” Allen pokes at his boyfriend’s side, breaking his focus from the game in front of him. Alfred squeaks and drops his controller, causing his car to ram straight into a wall and practically blow up. Alfred whines and flops down to his back while Allen laughs at him.

“Come on you’ve been playing for like two hours,” He says in an attempt to get Alfred to cheer up. Alfred angrily peeks between his fingers and huffs, turning his back to Allen in defiance. Finding the perfect opportunity Allen drapes himself across his boyfriend to squeeze him around his middle.

“Alfie!” He shorts softly and Alfred starts to giggle, which is good this way Allen knows he’s not in super trouble. He nuzzles over-the-top right into Alfred as he continues to laugh. He places a few soft kisses to the back of Alfred’s neck.

“t’s time to play with meeee,” He coos. Alfred snorts and tries to sit up but Allen kisses his neck longer this time, keeping Alfred pressed to the ground in the process.

“Allen let me sit up,” Alfred whines but there’s a hitch in his voice. Allen smirks against his skin. Slowly he moves his hands up Alfred’s chest, delicately tracing patterns in his skin. Alfred whines again and puts his arms over his head as if to hide himself. It causes Allen to snicker.

He keeps his hands roaming as well as his kisses placed to Alfred’s neck and shoulders, what of that he can reach with Alfred’s shirt still on. His touches tease on lower and Alfred starts to twitch. For a quick moment he pauses to make sure Alfred is okay with what he’s doing. When he receives no protest he continues.

He presses his chest full to Alfred’s back, keeping him as still as possible since Alfred is prone to wiggling about. He suckles at a spot on Alfred’s neck, smirking into the hickey as Alfred moans. His hands work undone Alfred’s jeans quickly.

“Ah!” Alfred jerks hard when Allen’s hands wrap around his growing harder by the second erection. Allen snickers in his ear and Alfred groans at him in annoyance and also pleasure.

“ _Allen_ ,” Alfred writhes on the ground as best he can with being held in one spot. Allen smirks and goes on with covering Alfred’s neck with little red welts. His hands move up and down methodically in a way he knows Alfred likes. He rubs his thumb over the head of his dick slowly, loving the way Alfred squirms at the action. He lets out another moan and Allen goes back to the regular pumping.

“Al- _ah-_ len you suuuuck,” Is what escapes Alfred but he’s still moving in time with Allen’s motions to keep up the rhythm.

“And swallow,” Allen coos in his ear. Alfred actually laughs for a second then his voice cuts off to a groan as Allen moves his hand faster. It’s easy to keep the pace strong with Alfred’s sweet noises to spur him on.

“Al I.. oh shit..” Alfred trails off and his body jerks harder. A smug smirk comes to Allen’s face and he bites down on Alfred’s shoulder to hear him moan. It works. Alfred noises come out in short pants until he whines and arcs his back in a different way. Allen nuzzle to him as he pumps Alfred through his orgasm.

He removes his hands slowly to not stimulate Alfred’s now over sensitive areas. He finally lets his boyfriend sit up. Alfred half heartedly glares at him but his face is more pouty than angry.

“You push all my buttons,” He complains with his arms crossed. Allen laughs at him.

“I can think of things I’d rather push,” He winks and Alfred throws a pillow at him.

“That doesn’t even make sense!” He shouts and takes the pillow to whack it on him again. Allen manages to catch it this time and pull Alfred close for a kiss.

“You love me anyway,” He teases. Alfred twists up his nose and baps Allen playfully.

“You’re lucky I do,” He says and Allen laughs again. He really is lucky.


	19. Nyo America x Nyo South Italy

Katarina has a lot of problems. They are small and may not even be considered problems for other people but she doesn’t like them anyway. Some are easy to deal with while others, like her biggest one at the moment, have to be dealt with in certain ways that take up time.

“Really?” She asks plainly, half heartedly glaring at Amelia as she ‘casually’ lounges on the bed, wrapped up in a white and red lingerie set that does very little to hide any of her skin.

“Ain’t I cute?” Amelia rolls to her back, lifting her legs up to cross them in the air in what Katarina assumes is supposed to be a sexy manner. It is but she’s a little too annoyed at her bed being sprawled upon by someone who isn’t an asleep her to react too much.

“Oh so fucking cute,” She mocks and goes forward to fall face first into the sheets. She curls up in them while trying to ignore Amelia’s whining.

“Kaaaaaat,” She drawls out. Katarina twists up her nose in annoyance when Amelia continues to pester her. Finally she’s had enough. She sits up and twists enough to push Amelia’s face down to muffle her.

“Please Kat?” Amelia coos at her, trying to look seductive with her face smushed down. Katarina raises an eyebrow at her judgmentally. She knows Amelia won’t leave her alone about it. With a roll of her eyes she moves to be behind Amelia, keeping her pushed down as she does.

“What do you want?” She asks. Amelia wiggles excitedly but doesn’t answer her, she just giggles. Narrowing her eyes slightly Katarina leans over to bite Amelia right on her exposed shoulder in ‘punishment’. She swirls her tongue on the skin to elicit more moaned noises.

“Babe please~” Amelia coos. Katarina rolls her eyes and moves her kisses across the back of her neck, taking her sweet time to make Amelia wait even longer.

Though the lingerie being mostly made of lace Katarina only drags her hands over it at first, knowing the non-exact touch will drive Amelia crazy annoyed. Her plan works with the way Amelia twitches under her, a mostly silent plea for her to touch more.

Katarina keeps her pressed down as she gives in, slipping her hands up the chemise across Amelia’s stomach in fleeting touches. Amelia whines and tries to push her hands farther up. Katarina stalls just to make her suffer.

“Kat please,” Amelia has no qualms about begging though. Katarina leaves a particularly hard earned hickey on her neck doing as she’s asked. Her hands cup Amelia’s breasts, squeezing just enough to make her moan.

“You’re teasing,” She pouts and Katarina fights back a smirk.

“So?” She asks back, fully smirking as she lightly pinches one of Amelia’s nipples causing her to gasp and arc up. She continues to twitch as Katarina works the sensitive nub between her fingers.

“ _Ah_ Kat!” Amelia writhes in the sheets, moving her hands forward to grip at the sheets by her head. Katarina switches which breast she works, earning her more whimpering noises, sliding her other hand back down Amelia’s stomach tantalizingly slow. She teases her fingertips just at the end of Amelia’s underwear though it’s more like just string.

She waits a little longer just to make Amelia impatient before slipping her fingers lower to where she knows Amelia wants to be touched. She’s right if the way Amelia moans when she’s touched tells her anything.

“Oh Kat _please~”_ Amelia ruts against her fingers, trying to gain a little more friction. Katarina lets her for a while, letting her do all the work for her own fix. She only moves when Amelia lets out a pathetic moan for more.

Gently at first she moves a finger inside of Amelia, swirling slow and feeling the way Amelia’s skin heats up under the attention. Amelia has all but collapsed to the bed, her hands still tightly gripped to the sheets beside her.when Katarina decides it’s time she pushes another finger in.

Amelia shudders at the feeling. She pushes backs just a little onto Katarina’s fingers working as she moves in and out. Her body is hot, twitching under the touches of her breast and the brushes of skin against skin.

“Ohh Kat~” She whines. Katarins lets out  shaky huff getting excited herself at what she can actually do to Amelia. She moves her fingers faster, curling them just a little when they reach in as far as they can. She can hear Amelia panting into the covers as she does, spreading her legs just a little more for Katarina to get a better angle.

“More, more!” Amelia cries out for her and so Katarina does. She removes her hand from the breast she had been fondling to join the other down lower. She moves them between the folds to lay right on Amelia’s most sensitive spot. Carefully at first she moves her hand in circles to stimulate the area. With Amelia’s new louder moans she through care out the window.

“Kat _ahh!”_ Amelia jerks against her for whatever purpose, her panting becoming heavier. Katarina presses to her to keep her down and make sure her hands don’t slip from their task. Even as Amelia lets out a strangled gasp, twitching harder than before she keeps her hands steady in their rhythm.

Amelia gives her no warning, arcing up violently and squeezing her legs together as she twitches hard. Katarina knows her well enough to know what her finishes are like, moving her hands slower now to gently ease Amelia off her climax. Every small circle she makes on Amelia’s clit makes her jerk hard as a testament to how sensitive she is now.

Katarina gets off her, reaching over for tissue to wipe her fingers of fluid that sticks to them. Amelia giggles softly, her cheeks flushed with a bright smile on her face. Katarina rolls her eyes and flops back down to her bed.

“Can I sleep now?” She asks with a huff. She jumps when Amelia situates herself above her giving her one of those devilish smirks.

“I have to return the favor~” She coos. Katarina’s face flushes at the idea but Amelia is already moving down, placing kisses on her stomach. Katarina only gets a moment to curse loudly then Amelia’s tongue starts working.


	20. 2p England x 2p France

Louis has his rough spots, there is no getting around that. Oliver knew those spots well. He knew which spots to avoid and which spots needed to be gently smoothed out. Sometimes his affections worked and other time his anger but he knew what worked. He knew which spots Louis liked him to be affectionate with and which spots Louis liked to be handled rough. Oliver did his best with those ones.

With a soft gasp Oliver pushes his head down into the blankets. His body is warm with the places Louis touches and his neck aches only slightly with the hard kisses pressed to it. His hands tangle tight in Louis’s hair giving it minor tugs and pulls when the other bites down.

“Ohh~ fiddlesticks,” He curses softly. For a second he can feel Louis smirk against his skin. He angles his face up to give him a soft kiss that is immediately returned. He keeps Louis pressed to him as the kiss gets hotter. Small moans escape him as Louis’s tongue works its way to his to twist the two together.

His face is extremely red when he pulls back. Louis is already looking down at him with lust in his eyes, though that’s nothing new. Oliver takes the pause to flip them so he’s on top, pushing Louis down into the covers to settle between his legs nicely. Louis uses the new position to grind up and elicit another soft moan from Oliver but accompanied with his own.

“Hurry up,” Louis growls at him though not unkindly, just impatient. Oliver suppresses his giggle to kiss Louis again, excitement bubbling in him at the full acceptance of his affection. He makes quick work opening Louis up for him. Every time he hits the right spot Louis angles his hips for a better touch or even grunting shortly into a kiss.

Oliver takes just a moment to get set up properly, putting Louis’s legs in a good spot for him as Louis, as if bored, just shifts as he’s directed too. He’s not bored however when Oliver lines himself up and presses in.

“Ffffffffffrick,” He drawls out, just barely missing the curse word. Oliver takes a deep breath, waiting for Louis to be ready even though he’s more ready than Oliver is.

“ _Move,”_ Maybe another day Oliver can chide him for his awful manners. Instead he just smiles, leaning down to kiss Louis, then snapping his hips back and forth in one fluid motion. Louis lets out a harsh grunt, gripping at the sheets like it’s a lifeline.

Oliver keeps his hands on Louis’s legs to keep them out of the way as well as lessen the strain on them. Small pants escape him and Louis’s face screws up in pleasure. He keeps himself going even as he can. It’s harder with every subtle squeeze Louis gives out of reflex.

A small smile comes to his face as Louis places his hands over Oliver’s, working their fingers together to hold onto him over the sheets. Carefully Oliver kisses him again, letting Louis be the one to work the kiss slow and deep. It’s a bit of a mess with their minds mostly focused on other things but no less exciting.

Louis pulls back with a huff when Oliver moves his leg the wright way to hit the good spot. He hits it a few more times all for Louis, watching and feeling him tense up every time. He tenses himself with Louis’s hands running down his chest and body sensually.

He can feel a coil of pressure build up. Not wanting to finish before Louis does because that would be unfair, Oliver focuses on him, touching him in all the right places along his inner thigh and making his moves as hard and deep as they can be, just the way he knows Louis likes them.

“Shit!” This time the curse comes out. Oliver can complain about it later. He holds tight to Louis’s hand when he clenches up, a low groan coming from him. He hisses as the climax comes, leaking out over his stomach Oliver slows his pace only for a moment to make sure Louis alright then continues his own pace for a climax of his own.

It’s easier with Louis tightening around him, A small whimper escapes him when the pressure is released, his body shaking from the feeling. There’s a hand brushing up to his cheek and leans into the touch. He smiles softly at Louis who doesn’t smile back but leans farther up to kiss him.

“Good,” He says gruffly. Oliver perks up a little.

“Yeah?” He asks, getting a little to excited by the one word compliment. Louis rolls his eyes and Oliver isn’t sure if his face is red out of embarrassment of their just finished activity.

“Yeah,” He confirms. Oliver giggles and snuggles right into Louis’s arms, holding him tight and not caring for the mess they made. Louis grumbles a little but he holds Oliver just as much. Though silly Oliver is beaming at the compliment. It’s not every day he hears such words from Louis and it makes his heart soar. After all, he does know how to push him in all the right spots.


	21. 1p2p China

Zao is wrong. Zao has never been more wrong in his life. He didn’t think it would be this possible to be this wrong but he is. He should be used to being wrong but this is something he never expected before and he’s never been more glad to be so damn wrong.

It started as most things do, with him teasing and being a little shit. He didn’t think his words would get him in so much trouble but they did. He could feel a shiver go through him at seeing Yao’s eyes light up with fire at the accusation. All he could do was be handled over Yao’s shoulder in a show of strength he had not been prepared for.

No Zao did not struggle, how could he when he had been too excited to see what would happen. He willingly let himself be pushed around, swooning at the behavior he managed to pull out of Yao. Normally he might be a little defiant but all it took was a simple glare from Yao to have him braced against the wall and crying out. That had only been round one.

He didn’t think calling Yao old would lead to this. He made a simple joke about how Yao could probably only last one time at the top since he only lasted one at the bottom too. Zao could admit he felt tired and done after two or three times at the top, but this is beyond his wildest dreams.

It hurts. Every muscle in his body is screaming for it to all end. He’s partially surprised he’s still breathing. There’s a sting in his legs from being pushed and moved out of the way so many times, he can barely feel them. He can feel Yao’s hand gripping tight to one of them, keeping it out of the way as he moves in and out in a straight laced pattern.

“Ah _yes!”_ He’s drooling and he knows it but it feels so good. His mouth hangs open as he has no energy to keep it closed. Somehow he manages to push his head farther back into the sweat covered blankets, his arms twitching from where Yao is holding them down at the wrist above his head.

“Right there oh _please_ yes,” His mouth babbles off as Yao hits him right where he needs to. He’s learned the spot from how many times they’ve done this in just the one night. It sends jolts of pleasure through Zao that he can’t keep up with anymore. His back arcs as a climax comes crashing down on him, a hiss coming from him from the ache that comes as well.

It doesn’t help that Yao doesn’t stop. His pace stays even, holding one of Zao’s legs up for his own gain now. Zao can’t even tense around him to help him along. Yao fucks him through the orgasm blindly until he jerks and shakes through a climax himself. It hurts when he pulls out. Zao’s eyes get spotty at having been so spent.

His legs fall at an odd angles since they’ve been let go, not really caring since he can’t feel it. He rolls to his stomach when Yao pushes him that way, mindlessly getting to his knees when prodded. He keeps his head down though cause he doesn’t have the strength to lift it. He peeks behind him though at Yao, glistening with sweat and looking like a warrior on a mission.

Zao whines to himself. He’s so happy to have been wrong.

He watches lazily as Yao re-lubricates himself and crawls over. Zao closes his eyes when he feels Yao’s hand gently playing with the ends of his hair, groaning when Yao tangles his fingers into it and pushes him down, not that Zao is in danger of moving anyway.

“Tell me Zao,” Yao says huskily, leaning over to suckle at a spot just below his ear that has already been fully abused and yet it feels as good as the first time cause damn if Yao is nothing but skilled. Zao doesn’t believe such a strangled moan comes from his throat but it does.

“How many is that?” There’s a certain kind of anger in Yao’s voice that makes Zao shudder.

“Four.. teen..” He pants out. His voice is hoarse, thrashed to hell from all his yelling. He whines again when Yao pulls at his hair. He’s ridiculously sensitive now. Every nerve in his body is hyper stimulated to the point when Yao slides back into him he can feel every small movement.

“Ohhhh fuck,” The words come out muffled into the sheets but Yao hears them anyway, a short laugh coming from him. He takes advantage of Zao’s clear sensitivity, going painfully slow.

“Fuck, _fuck!”_ Still it doesn’t stop Zao from calling out for him. After the brutal pace of before this is teasing at it’s finest and yet he knows he can cum from it.

“Yao, Yao come on please,” He begs without boundaries. His mouth can’t get him in any more trouble than it already has so he lets it run.

“Even after all this?” Yao teases. Zao would move against him if he could but he can’t. His legs are barely holding him up as it is. His hands grip at the sheets but it’s hard to hold on with so much of strength zapped. His body wants to be done, it hurts and it can’t handle much more abuse. Maybe it’s pride or maybe it’s the way Yao can _move_  but Zao doesn’t stop.

He moans loudly at the harder pull of his hair, Yao picking up his pace and pounding into him hard with no concern. His mouth stays open, eyes almost rolling back in the pain, but it feels so good. His voice crying out for more is proof.

His entire body jerks when Yao slaps his ass, making him yelp out. The hand print burns and part of him hopes it leaves a mark like all the bites will. Yao grips at his hips, digging his nails into the skin to move Zao back and forth with his hazard hip movements since Zao is in no condition to move himself.

His eyes go spotty again when he gets to an orgasm, his head getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen he’s been allowing himself to have with all the panting. No words come in warning and he’s not even sure his body reacts much besides the weak trail of cum that leaks out. Yao doesn’t stop. Zao has no mind to tell him to do so.

–

Zao’s head lolls to the side, barely able to wipe away the drool that came out of his mouth in the last round. Yao finally decided to stop after 23. He’s mostly just surprised he hasn’t passed out yet. Maybe he did. He’s sure he blacked out around 20.

He sighs when a warm rag is placed to his cheek, rubbing softly to remove most of the sweat from his head. Wobbly he moves his head to the other side to smile up at Yao who has a look of concentration on his face.

“How are you feeling?” He asks softly, lifting Zao’s head to face him properly. Zao forces out a small laugh.

“You’re old.” He says and Yao lets him drop back down, taking the rag and continuing on it’s path over Zao’s body to mop of sweat and cum as well as help destress the muscles from their abuse.

“I’m glad you’re old,” Zao laughs again and Yao reappears back in his vision with a twist in his nose to show he is not amused. Zao lifts a hand somehow to rest on Yao’s neck, convincing him to lean down at accept the sloppy kiss Zao gives him.

“If you weren’t so old you wouldn’t have been able to do that as well as you did,” He sticks his tongue out. Yao huffs and pinches Zao’s nose like he’s a child. Zao smiles lazily and lets himself be taken care of. He really needs it. He damn near cries when he can feel his legs again.


End file.
